Raven and Xaos
by TheInsaneShimeiAuthoressKamiru
Summary: "I danced with Xaos and drunk the Ghealach and I never ever looked back. For all that thrives in glittering gold will never hold my eyes. My eyes are for the living shadows hidden in the world unseen." The Being sighs."At least he isn't really a D. Just a freaking Hacker. And to think he's the Chosen One. Show us what you got Bram Chand, your real initiation starts now."Gamer!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and several future elements added to the story does not belong to me. Except The Being, that's mine and solely mine.

Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday Gamer

**July 30, 1986 Minutes to Midnight**

The Universe.

Infinite in its wisdom yet infinite in its insanity. The universe as you know it and as you don't, isn't the only one in existence. There are actually many others, in other dimensions, realities, that what went right went left. And in this verse, on July 1981 it went left.

And on Halloween 1981, So very left.

So instead of a verse of where Harry James Potter is the Boy Who Lived, we have Damien Charles Potter the "Boy Who Lived" and Harry as the seemingly Squib son.

That is so unbelievably wrong that The Being laughed in the face of the wizarding worlds foolishness.

Harry is not a Squib, in fact Harry's Magic is returning with a piece of his soul after taking a left turn around the universe. And by left you think the insane chaotic side of the verse you will be correct. A lot can happen in 5 years and if you think Harry will be normal after that then, your delusional.

**July 31, 1986 Midnight**

Harry Potter also known as "Boy" or "Freak" is confused. When he went to sleep, he was in his cupboard and now he was in this strange grey place with white dots in the sky. And there was this symbol in front of him. A big kitty with lighting bolt stripe on its Hat. Underneath it is floating letters.

"What..is...your...name?" Harry read out loud, before reading the rest. "Harry James Potter or New Name?"

Harry thought about it. He really did. He remembers the parents that left him on his relatives doorstep, the ones that due to a beard old man called Dumbledoor dumped him there without looking back. The ones that called him a Squib.

He doesn't like them. And Harry James Potter is the name they gave him, but he doesn't want to be called Boy or Freak any longer

Maybe...maybe he can have a new name, a name just for him. A new him.

Looking at the letters Harry started the path that will change the universe forever and cause The Being reach for the migraine medication. Harry hit new name.

And the possibilities exploded. The ground shook, the letters rippled forming a screen like those out of a RPG. A list opened up showing scores of names, another screen formed with a list of questions appeared right in front of him.

_Question # 1 : What's your favorite color?_

_Blue_

_Black_

_Red_

_Green_

_Yellow_

_Pink_

_White_

_Question # 2 : What's your second favorite color?_

_Blue_

_Black_

_Red_

_Green_

_Yellow_

_Pink_

_White_

_Question # 3 : What's your third favorite color?_

_Blue_

_Black_

_Red_

_Green_

_Yellow_

_Pink_

_White_

_Question # 4 : What's your favorite season?_

_Winter_

_Spring_

_Summer_

_Fall_

_Question # 7 : What's your favorite animal?_

_Raven_

_Cat_

_Dog_

_Mouse_

_Snake_

_Question # 13 : Which is better Magic or No Magic?_

_Magic_

_No Magic_

_I don't know_

_Question # 21 : Is it better to kill or not to kill?_

_Kill_

_Not Kill_

_Question # 27 : is the sacrifice of the happiness of a child over thousands of lives worth it?_

_Yes_

_No_

_Question # 31 : Which is better Chaos or Order?_

_Chaos_

_Order_

_Question # 41 : Is Life a Game?_

_Yes_

_No_

_Question # 42 : if you had a chance to have anything you ever wanted at the cost of everything that makes you you, is it a price well paid?_

_Yes_

_No_

As he enters the answers thousands of names disappeared off the list, leaving a couple of names as he finished the questions.

_Hadrian_

_Bram_

_Kearn_

_Holt_

_Lowell_

_Sullivan _

_Chand_

_Colden _

_Cole_

_Nuru _

_Dolan_

He reviewed the names carefully since this will be his new name. He doesn't want to mess this up. He took a long time debating the names since they all sound good. Unknownst to him the universe kind of gotten impatient.

_Would you like a suggestion?_

The boy stared at question. "Yes please," he quietly answered.

_Then you can double your name as a title. Try thinking of a title you would like a match should appear._

The boy thought about it. He does like ravens and the moon over the sun. He's generally a night person since he like the tiny lights in the sky. So the closest match would be either Raven of the Dark Moon or the Dark Haired Raven Born at Night. So that means either Bram Kearn Chand or Dolan Bram Nuru. However as much as he like it, he doesn't want to share a first a letter with Dudley so...

Bram Kearn Chand he pressed into the boxes.

_Are you sure?_

_Y/N?_

He hit Yes and another screen popped up.

Bram Kearn Chand Lv 1 Age 5

Title : n/a

Guild : n/a

HP : 30

MP : 15

M~MATK : 0

M~MGATK : 0

MGDEF : 5

SP : 0

DEF : 2

Acc : 0

CH : .5%

Character Stats

VT : 2

INT : 1

WIS : 0

LUK : 1

DEX : 0

STR : 0

SD : 0

Ability Status : **[Child Abused] **Having been abused and neglected since abandoned by parents to the Dursleys INT - 50%. **[Malnourished]** since malnourished VT - 25% STR - 50% DEX - 50% SD - 50%. **[Malicious Soul Fragment**] Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP/ST Every Hour. **[Baby Ability Bind]** Due to B.A.B All Skills Capped at Lv D and Affinities Locked.

Gamer Perks : None.

Character Points : 10

Skill Points : 10

Money : 0

_Would like to save game ?_

_Y/N?_

Newly named Bram hit the Yes button again.

Game Saved.

[Harry Potter] Bram Kearn Chand the Game : Pre Hogwarts Years

-New Game

-Load Game

-Dimensional Mail/Shop

-Settings

-Game Policy

"Game Policy?"

_The Being would like to inform The Gamer that it is not in any shape or form responsible for any general insanity and mayhem that may occur while the game progress. And if The Gamer happens to be like those Damn D's or Hackers then Warping reality is in The Gamers skill set. The Being Shall not nor Will not be responsible for the possible breaking of the Universe. The Being also informs The Gamer that due to several issues instead of one giant game, it shall be broken into several discs: Pre Hogwarts Years | The Sorcerers Stone | The Chambers of Secrets | The Prisoner of Azkaban | The Goblet of Fire | The Half-Blooded Prince | The Deathly Hallows ; The Dimensional Mail/Shop is unavailable until The Gamer hits either Lv 25, £ 20,000 or WIS 50, The Being actually prefers WIS 50; The Gamer should go to Settings and turn on Tutorial mode, and for the love of The Lord Creator of Everything do not break the Universe once The Gamer has access to the Dimensional Mail/Shop._

Bram stared at the message before deciding that The Being sounds overworked and he should try to at least not cause The Being problems. That and the fact that The Being gave good advice.

Settings

Tutorial: _The Gamer will be warned that Tutorial mode shall take place with the Dursleys and The Gamer will unable to them until Tutorial mode is completed. The Gamer will also be known as Harry James Potter to Others until Completion. Tutorial mode : On/Off_

Game Difficulty:_ Normal_

Cheat Codes:_ ?_

Tutorial On

Game Saved

Return to Main Menu

[Harry Potter] Bram Kearn Chand the Game : Pre Hogwarts Years

-New Game

-Load Game

-Dimensional Mail/Shop

-Settings

-Game Policy

New Game

Bram Kearn Chand Lv 1 00:00:00:00 Dursleys House

|Empty|

|Empty|

_Are you sure?_

"Yes."

Loading Game...

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven and Xaos Ch. 2 : Ready Set Go?

_Utilizing Universal Matrix Converter, Game Loaded!_

Bram blinked. He's was back in cupboard again. It seemed almost like a dream really. Except for the fact that a screen popped up in front of him.

**Quest**

**Learning about the Quests**

Welcome new Gamer to your new world and unlike some assholes, we do have an introductory packet. So first up these are quests and quests are completed to earn money, skill, experience points and items. You can have a quest window appear by actions, conversations, people with yellow question marks over their heads and by thinking **'Quest'** . So to start :

Accept **Quest**

Reward : 1 **CS Point**

Bram shrugged his shoulders and tapped the Accept button.

_You have Accepted __**Learning about the Quests**__._

_You have Completed __**Learning about the Quests**__._

_You have earned 1 __**CS Point**__._

**Quest**

**Your Character Sheet**

Next is the Character Sheet this contains every important information about the Gamer and can affect their very life.

Think **Character Sheet**.

Reward : 1 **CS Point**

_'__**Character Sheet**__'_ Bram thought. Another window appears this time one familiar to him. It's the one from the dream place.

**Character Sheet**

Bram Kearn Chand Lv 1 Age 5

**Title** : N/a

**Guild** : N/a

**HP** : 30

**MP** : 15

**M~MATK** : 0

**M~MGATK** : 0

**MGDEF** : 5

**SP** : 0

**DEF** : 5

**Acc** : 0

**CH** : .5%

**Character Stats**

**VT** : 2

**INT** : 1

**WIS** : 0

**LUK** : 1

**DEX** : 0

**STR** : 0

**SD** : 0

**Ability** **Status** : **[Child Abused]** Having been abused and neglected since abandoned by parents to the Dursleys INT - 50%. **[Malnourished]** since malnourished VT - 25% STR - 50% DEX - 50% SD - 50%. **[Malicious** **Soul** **Fragment] **Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP Every Hour. **[Baby** **Ability** **Bind]** Due to B.A.B All Skills Capped at Lv D and Affinities Locked.

**Gamer** **Perks** : None.

**Character** Points : 11

**Skill** Points : 10

**Money** : 0

_You have Completed __**Your Character Sheet**__._

_You have earned 1 __**CS Point**__._

**Quest**

**What You Need To Know About Your Character Sheet**

Now that you can access the Character Sheet. You must realize life is now a game. Here's a breakdown of what's going on the sheet.

**Lv** : Lv is important as it determines what skills, items, and quests you can access. It even bears down on what Monster Lvs you can safely fight or should run really fast away from.

**Age** : For each birthday the Gamer gains 10 CP and 10 SP.

**Titles** : They are that extra mile in which the Gamer can squeeze important stats to the sheet.

**Guild** : This is your family and friends coming together to form one group for whatever interest. This is a Party but on a much larger scale.

**Party** : A small group form together depending on their interest. No more than 7 a party.

**HP** : This is your health bar. When you get hurt this goes down and it should never reach zero if you want to live.

**MP** : This is your MP where the Gamer Skills come from. A large MP pool means more Magical Attacks, Special Attacks and Skill usage,

**M~MATK/GATK** : Means Minimum and Maximum Attacks. These gives you the range in which your attacks deals damage.

**MGDEF** : Magical Defense, it's means to minimize damage dealt to you by magical attacks.

**DEF** : Defense,it's means to minimize damage dealt to you by Normal Attacks.

**SP** : This is your speed and we mean speed. Speed can actually effect Attack Speed and Regular Running Speed.

**Acc** : Accuracy as in can you hit the broad side of the barn accuracy.

**CH** : Critical Hit as in Can I deal more damage please.

Now For the fun part of spending those CS Points

**VT** : Vitality (HP 75% + DEF) more VT Points equals more HP and DEF

**INT** : Intelligence (MP 75% +MGDEF) more INT equals more MP and MGDEF

**WIS** : Wisdom (MP + MGATK 75%) more WIS equals more MP and MGATK

**LUK** : Luck (Bonus GD&EXP 50% + Critical Hit) more LUK equals more GD/EXP and CH. It also affects Games of Chance and more Lucky Happenings.

**DEX** : Dexterity (Accuracy 50% + All Min ~ Max ATK/ MGATK) more DEX equals more Acc and M~M

**STR** : Strength (Min ~ Max ATK 75%+ DEF) more STR equals more M~ M and DEF

**SD** : Speed (Speed 75% + Accuracy) more SD equals more SP and Acc.

**Ability** **Status** : anything that can affect the Gamer shows up here. Status Effects and Affinities.

**Gamer** **Perks** : These are perks you gain after achieving something.

Character Points : These are where CS Points are counted and hold. You gain 5 CS Points for each Lv Up. 1 CS = 20.

**Skill** **Points** : These are only to be used to buy off remaining Skills. For example you have a Lv B Cooking Skill and want to reach LV A as soon as possible. You can use these Skill points to buy off the remaining requirements to Lv A. You gain 2 SP for every Lv Up and Every Skill Level Increase. 1SP = 20.

**Money** : This is where all your money goes. It also has a special option in converting money into other currencies.

Spend 5 CP

Reward 5 CP.

"Okay so if life's a game then, whatever happens in my Character Stats and Ability Status affects me really fast. So because of the Child abused status and Malnourished status my stats is really low. Even the Soul Fragment Status is worse than those two combine. I should put my CS Points in VT, INT, and LUK. VT for Health, INT for MP and LUK because I have to get lucky with the Dursley's always around." Bram looked at the Sheet. " So 2 Points in VT and INT and 1 for Luck."

_You displayed wise thinking! __**WIS**__ + 1 __**INT**__ + 1._

_You have Completed __**What You Need To Know About Your Character Sheet**__._

_You have earned 5 __**CS **__**Points**__._

"Wait...if I just gained **CS Points** by just thinking things out then I can get other **CS Points** without having to level up. So planning things out gets me **Wisdom** **Points** and **Intelligence** **Points**. Then reading books gets me **Intelligence** **Points**, running should get me **Speed** **Points**, being strong and quick should get me **Strength** **Points** and **Dexterity** **Points**. That means **Vitality** **Points** should be from being healthy or doing healthy things!" He grinned waiting to see if he got it right.

_You display great thinking! __**WIS**__ + 2 __**INT**__ + 2._

Bram punched the air. "Yes!"

**Quest**

**Skills Skills and more Skills**

Skills! Glorious Skills! These are the most important part of being a gamer.

Think **Skills**

Reward 1 **CS Point**.

_'__**Skills**__'_ Bram thought excitedly. Tonight is the most fun he had in years. This is the best birthday ever.

**Skills**

**Basic Gamer Package  
><strong>

Passive

**Gamers Body **: HP/MP Recover every time you eat and sleep.

**Gamers Mind **: Allows Gamer to deal with in game machinations with a clear and cool mind.

**Gamers Soul **: Allows Gamer to choose either last resting point or save point when killed.

Active

**Observe**: Through continuous use you can observe item and people's status.

F =General description; Maximum HP/MP. MP Cost : 5

**Dispel** : Can dispels Magic Spells , Curses, and Area Effects.

F= Low Lv dispels on Spells and Curses. MP Cost : 5

**Dungeon Create**: Instantly can create dungeons. To escape just say **Dungeon Escape.**

F= Empty Dungeon : No monsters. MP Cost : 5

_You have Completed __**Skills Skills and more Skills.**_

_You have earned 1 __**CS Points.**_

**Quest**

**Skills Skills and more Skills**

Now that you have access to your Skills it's time to learn how to use them.

Use one Skill.

Reward 1 **CS Point**

'_Lets see __**Observe **__lets me see other people's status, item status, and general description. __**Dispel **__lets me dispel Magic Spells, Curses and Area Effects. And __**Dungeon Create **__can instantly create dungeons for me._' Bram took a minute to really look at this. Then he remembered what his **Ability Status** said. '_**[Malicious **__**Soul **__**Fragment] **__Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP Every Hour. That's what it said right? So how did it end up in me? I should check that out first.'_

Keeping an eye on himself he said "**Observe."**

**[Malicious** **Soul** **Fragment] **Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP Every Hour. Malicious Soul Fragment Lv 15 : A Malicious Soul Fragment of a Evil Wizard. It literally oozes badness for those who are sensitive to magic. HP 500 MP 100.

_You have Completed __**Skills Skills and more Skills.**_

_You have earned 1 __**CS Points.**_

**Quest**

**Inventory Is My Lot In Life**

The Inventory where you store all your gear and be able to change your clothes!

Think _**Inventory **_or _**Inv**_

Reward 1 **CS Point.**

'_**Inv**_' he thought. The inventory appeared as another screen in front of him. This time it showed what he is wearing on the left side with plenty of empty boxes. On the right side it showed an 4 tabbed empty multiple space labeled **Equip **\** Use \ ETC \ DG**. Quickly counting the boxes on **Equip **gave him a total of 30 boxes.

_You have Completed __**Inventory Is My Lot In Life.**_

_You have earned 1 __**CS Points.**_

**Quest**

**Escape From The Cupboard**

Now that you have a handle on things it's time to move on with things.

Escape From The Cupboard! Use one of the **Skills** to escape.

Reward 30 EXP

Bram looked at the door. "**Observe**."

**Crappy Cupboard Door : **Its a crappy cupboard door. To keep in the so-called Freak in his place. It also has locks on the outside.

Since he can't use **Dispel **because there's nothing magical to it. That means he can use **Dungeon Create **as that is the only **Skill** left to use. Though he wonders how can **Dungeon Create **help him escape? All it does is create a empty dungeon.

"**Dungeon Create.**"

The cupboard warped for a second before returning back to normal.

_You have used Skill__** Dungeon Create.**_

_You have entered a Dungeon!_

_You have entered Dungeon Dursleys Home._

"...okay?" he looked very confused. How is he to escape the cupboard if he still locked inside the cupboard?

**Quest**

**Dungeon Create Galore! **

Raise your **Dungeon Create **so that you can more of an variety.

**Dungeon Create Skill** Rank E.

Reward 20 HP Potions x 2

**Quest**

**Observe Galore! **

Raise your **Observe **so that you can more of an variety.

**Observe Skill **Rank E.

Reward 20 MP Potions x 2

**Quest**

**Dispel Galore! **

Raise your **Dispel **so that you can more of an variety.

**Dispel Skill** Rank E.

Reward 20 MP Potions x 2

"Wait I still have to escape the cupboard how am I suppose to do this?" he cries.

_[Hint] Due to Gamer only having limited access to __**Dungeon Create**__, Gamer can only access simple Dungeon Templates. Raising __**Dungeon Create **__can change the scenery even if Gamer enters a simple area._

"Oh."

Next several hours was skipped due to boring grinding.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Sheet<strong>

Bram Kearn Chand Lv 1 Age 5

**Title** : N/a

**Guild** : N/a

**HP** : 60

**MP** : 105

**M~MATK** : 0

**M~MGATK** : 15

**MGDEF** : 30

**SP** : 0

**DEF** : 20

**Acc** : 0

**CH** : 1.0%

**Character Stats**

**VT** : 4

**INT** : 6

**WIS** : 3

**LUK** : 2

**DEX** : 0

**STR** : 0

**SD** : 0

**Ability** **Status** : **[Child Abused]** Having been abused and neglected since abandoned by parents to the Dursleys INT - 50%. **[Malnourished]** since malnourished VT - 25% STR - 50% DEX - 50% SD - 50%. **[Malicious** **Soul** **Fragment] **Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP Every Hour. **[Baby** **Ability** **Bind]** Due to B.A.B All Skills Capped at Lv D and Affinities Locked.

**Gamer** **Perks** : None.

**Character** Points : 15

**Skill** Points : 10

**Money** : 0

**Dungeon Create**: Instantly can create dungeons. To escape just say **Dungeon Escape.**

F= Empty Dungeon : No monsters. MP Cost : 5

E= Normal Dungeon : Easy Monsters :Neighborhood Bullies or Slime monsters or Animal Monsters. Lv 1-10.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or WH40k or any other things you can spot. I have The Being and even it is grumpy.

* * *

><p>Raven and Xaos Ch. 3 : Bram the Apprentice Spider Slayer<p>

_You have level up **Dungeon Create!**_

_**Dungeon Create **now has two templates for Dungeon Dursley's Home, Mini Me and Empty Home._

_You have Completed **Dungeon Galore!**_

_You have earned 20 HP Pots x 2_

"Awesome," Bram said. "Now I can finally escape! **Dungeon Create : Mini Me**."

The world warped again but this time when it snapped back, everything is bigger. His cot is bigger, the shelves, **Everything**. The only change is that he is smaller. Like Dudley's action figures small. And now that he noticed the holes in the cupboard are bigger. He is seeing what his spiders in the cupboard are seeing all the time and that's cool.

_You have entered Mini Dungeon Dursley's Home! This Dungeon is home to all sorts of monsters but for connivence sake you have access Lv 1 : Spiders Den. Fight to stay alive and slay the Spider Queen!_

**Quest**

**Spiders Are Everywhere**

**The Itsy Bitsy Spider**

_Defeat 5 Spiderlings_

**Spiders are Angry**

_Defeat 10 Angry Spiders_

**The Spider Queen!**

_Slay the Spider Queen_

_Obtain **Spider Summon Contract**._

Reward:

_20 EXP_

_30 HP Pots x 5_

_30 MP Pots x 5_

**_Summon Skill_**

_Lv 2 : Rats Den Sub-template_

Bram then hears the sounds of walking from the holes. "Okay that's not good," he looks around to see anything else but there's nothing. He turns back around to the holes to see a baby spider.

Spiderling Lv 1

HP 10 MP 0

"**Observe**."

**Spiderling**: It's a baby spider. It's generally weak but it's still can kill you. Lv 1 HP 10 MP 0.

The Spiderling seems to shake before launching itself at Bram. He ducks under the attack but still gets hit. His health bar drops from 84 to 82 and gets knock back. The Spiderling slowly circles him but doesn't make a move.

_You got hit! Being attacked by monsters are no joke and can easily lead to death. You better find a weapon or fight back if you want to live._

"Oh really!" Bram yells which startles the Spiderling into attacking again, causing him to duck but failing again.

"Ow, that hurts." He said picking himself off the floor after that last knock back.

_Critical Hit!_

His health bar dropped to 76. He really needs to do something about that spider and to think he needs to slay the Spider Queen too.

_Due to you getting hit not once but twice you receive a masochist's have learned the **Physical Endurance Skill**._

**Physical Endurance**: Make your body tougher and less of a weakling.

F= Passive DEF + 5% increase.

_'Wait a minute! If I get hit and get a Skill from it then hitting it back should do the trick. Maybe hitting it in its stomach will work.' _Bram decides not to startle the spider into attacking, instead he runs to the Spiderling, slides under it to punched it in its underbelly. This plan actually works as the Spiderling lets out a loud squelch sound before tumbling over on its back and dissolving into nothingness. It left a pile of stuff where it once laid.

_Critical Hit!_

_You displayed wise planning! WIS +1 INT +1_

_You got really Lucky! LUK +2_

_You have earned 3.75 Exp._

_You displayed Combat skills! Finally! You have learned the **Combat Mastery Skill**._

_You fought bare-handed. You have learned the **Empty Handed Combat Mastery Skill**._

**Combat Mastery**: Fighting gives you experience and make you manly. Be versatile and you'll gain more powers than you can imagine.

F= Passive DEF + 5% | Passive HP + 5% | Passive M~MATK + 5%

**Empty Handed Combat Mastery**: Once a upon a time men did not settle disputes with guns or knives oh no! Men back then settled with their fists.

F= Passive STR + 2 | Passive VT + 2

"Yes!" Bram cheered. He never fought like that before since he is used to taking hits from his relatives, and being punished even if he did. And not only that it drop somethings on the floor.

"**Observe**."

**20 MP Pots x 3**: This is a Mana Potion able to restore 20 points in the mana pool.

**2 gold:** This is currency. Put it in your Inventory.

**Smash Skill Book:** This is a skill book. You use skill books to learn skills.

Bram put the gold into the money portion of the sheet. Making it display 2 gold. Next drop the Mana Potions into the **Uses** tab and then grab the book.

_Would you like to learn the **Smash Skill**?_

_*Warning the Skill book will destroy itself after being learned.*_

_Yes/No_

Bram hit Yes causing the book to disappear into light particles.

_You have learned the **Smash Skill.**_

**Smash**: Utilizing your fists Gamer Smash. Smash them all like the Hulk.

F= 10% Damage done to the enemy. MP Cost : 5

_Quest Helper :(1/5) Spiderlings. Keep on fighting for your life Gamer._

"Wait what?" He asked confused and lo and behold the Universe in tutorial mode answered.

_Due to the death of their sibling, the rest of the nest is restless increasing the chance of Swarm mode to become active. When Swarm mode is active there's a 3 minute timer on the clock until it's over. Surviving Swarm mode nets the Gamer anything between Poor|Good|Great|Super|Outstanding markings._

_**Swarm Mode Active.**_

The sounds of hundreds of feet headed Bram's way causing his eyes to widen. "No no no **Smash**!"

He hits the first one flying to him dissolving it into nothingness before he is in a rumble royal with all the Spiderlings. Good news is he is increasing his **Physical Endurance Skill** and his other **Skills** because if this. Bad news is why did it have to be so damn painful.

_You have level up **Physical Endurance**!_

_You have level up **Smash!**_

_You have level up **Empty Handed Combat Mastery!**_

_You have level up **Combat Mastery!**_

_You have Survived Swarm mode! Marking Poor._

_You have Completed **Itsy Bitsy Spider**._

_You have earned 25 Exp._

_You have gained 20 HP Pots x 3_

_You have gained 20 MP Pots x 3_

Bram's right eye twitched."That's it? I got nothing else except a Poor marking?!"

_Due to the death of so many Spiderlings, the Spiders has now become Angry._

"**Observe**."

_Unable to use this skill due to low MP._

Bram pales as he read that message, quickly making his sheet appear his MP is in a bad state. His HP is at 70 while MP is 0. "**Inv**," he says pulling it up. He reaches for the 20 MP Pots and drains 4 of them fast bringing his Pool to 80. "**Observe**."

Angry Spider Lv 4

HP 40 MP 0

**Angry Spider:** You many have such an easy time with the Spiderlings but these guys are in another ballpark and angry. Lv 4 HP 40 MP 0.

"Oh come on! **Smash**!" Bram cocks back his arm and knocks it back. This time he didn't wait and rush at it to **Smash** it again. The Spider this time dissolved leaving another pile this time just 5 gold coins to place in the Money.

_You have earned 5 Exp._

A rush of power flowed into Bram, making him feel good. Really good. It was warm and almost feels like being hugged by sunlight like when he goes out to work in the garden. And he still falls short in describing it.

_Congratulations you have level up!_

_'So that what it was,'_ Bram thought growing excited. He leveled up. He grew stronger and to have that warm-good-feeling again he has to do it again. He doesn't want lose that feeling! His new goal in life is to get that feeling as much times as possible no matter what. It feels awesome! Super awesome. It is amazing. _'I want that feeling!Iwantthatfeelingiwantthatfeelingiwantthat-'_

_You have achieved **Ability Status [Drunk on Power]**. Drunk on Power cause the Gamer to lose themselves on power making them arrogant and uncaring of the consequences. It can also lead to the **[Power Hungry]** status which may the Gamer to become similar to the Dursleys._

And that sent a cold chill down his spine. He does not in any shape or form wants to even remotely be like the Dursleys. He wants to be as opposite of the Dursleys as possible. He must be careful and never overindulge like that again.

_You have lost **Ability Status [Drunk on Power].**_

Good. That's good. Bram shivered again. Yeah not being like the Dursleys is something to be good about. "Note to self never again be like Dudley."

_You showed wise thinking! WIS + 1 INT + 1_

_Due to the nest feeling the death of Angry Spider, the rest of the nest is restless._

_**Swarm Mode Active.**_

Bram jaws dropped. "This is punishment isn't it?" He whines. But he got ready for another swarm. Hopefully this time he can get a Good marking.

_5 minute timer on the clock!_

_4:59_

"Okay that's cheating!" He yelled dodging a flying Spider.

_You have successfully dodge a Spider! DEX + 1 LUK + 1_

"Eek! **Smash**!"

_Critical Hit!_

"Ouch! That hurts!" Bram smacked the Spider in the mouth with a **Smash**. The rest of the Spiders screeched at that and glowed red before attacking.

_Angry Spiders became even more angry! In fact they went berserk! Berserker Spiders are now in the swarm. +20% Attack Damage._

"Cheating! Eek! **Smash**!"

_2:45_

"Arrgh!"

_You have done a death defying stunt! LUK + 1_

_2:30_

"**Bram Smash!**"

_Critical Hit!_

"**Hahahaha**!"

_You have achieved **Ability Status [Crazed Berserker]**. Crazed Berserker status cause the Gamer to lose themselves and lose all sanity until all enemies are dead. The Gamer also says nonsensical things or things man aren't made to know yet. +20% Attack Damage for 5 minutes._

_2:00_

"**Blood for the Blood Gods! Skulls for the Skull Throne!**"

_0:00_

_You have Survived Swarm mode! Marking Good._

_You have Completed **Spiders are Angry.**_

_You have earned 37.5 Exp._

_You have earned **Apprentice Spider Slayer.**_

_You have gained 20 HP Pots x 6_

_You have gained 20 MP Pots x 6_

_You have gained 10 gold._

_You snapped back to sanity.** [Crazed Berserker]** went Passive._

"Huh? All right...alright?" Bram shook his head. "**Apprentice Spider Slayer**."

**Apprentice Spider Slayer:**

25% increase in attacking damage in Spider hunting.

25% increase in defense in Spider hunting.

All stats + 3 in facing Spiders.

_Boss Battle! The death of her nest has brought forth the Queen. All Hail the Spider Queen. Off with their heads!_

Bram now getting the hang of things rolled his eyes and drained a couple of HP and MP pots. He is ready for anything. Until a loud screech shook him to the core.

_Spider Queen used Battle Field: Spiders Den to her advantage, causing non arachnoid to instantly become intimidated. 20% decrease in attack damage and defense for all non arachnids._

The Spider Queen Lv 10

HP 100 MP 10

The Spider Queen actually scared him. She is black with a red blood rust crown on top of her head, and all eight of her red eyes glared at him. She is bigger than the other spiders he had face and immediately the Queen glowed red.

"**Observe**!"

**The Spider Queen:** She is the 1/8 piece of the Queen of all Spiders and she is not happy. She is very unhappy with the killer of her nest and she will them pay. Lv 10 HP 100 MP 10.

The Queen lift up 2 of her legs and something purple spat at him. He dodge it but some of it got on his leg.

_Spider Queen used Skill **Leeching Web.**_

_You lose 10 HP every 10 Secs._

"You gotta be kidding me," he groaned staring at the message before remembering about the one ticked off momma. He barely got out of the way of the attack this time it spat green liquid at him.

_You got caught in back splash. You lose 10 HP._

Bram gritted his teeth before charging in. "**Smash**," he yells at the Queen. The Queen glows red again and raises her front legs so when Bram lands the hit and it does is makes her shake for a second before knocking him back.

_Spider Queen used Skill **Defense**. All attack damage becomes 1._

_**Smash** Attack Damage became 1._

"I don't believe this," he stared at the message in horror before ducking another green spit him. He is kind of getting mad at this since now his attacks don't work like they are suppose to. He watches as the Spider Queen rushes at him and a few seconds before slamming him, he use **Smash** on her.

_Spider Queen used Skill **Revenge**. Attack damage is returns 2 times on the user, bonus 10 HP if attack damage is caused by a Skill._

_You lose 60 HP._

"**Smash!Smash!Smash!**" He disoriented the Queen before running under her, this time he charged up **Smash** making his arm strain from the hold before launching it at the underbelly making the Queen give an ears bleeding screech. He winced in pain because of it.

_Spider Queen used Skill **Death Cry**. The opponent losses 35% of their life before the user dies._

_You loses 32 HP._

Bram watched as the Queen rollover on to her back before dissolving like the others. It was over. He went over and grab everything.

_You have defeated the **Boss: The Spider Queen**._

_You have Obtained the **Spider Summon Contract**._

_You have Completed **The Spider Queen**._

_You have Completed **Spiders are Everywhere**._

_You displayed some incredible luck! LUK + 2_

_You have earned 31 Exp._

_You have earned 25 Exp._

_Congratulations you have level up!_

_You have gained 20 gold._

_You have gained 30 HP Pots x 5_

_You have gained 30 MP Pots x 5_

_You have earned the **Dungeon Create Skill** Sub-template Rats Den._

_You have learned the **Summon Skill**._

**Summon**: Like it says you can summons anything you want as long as you have the Power, the Skill and the means to do so.

F= Summons: 3| Lv 1 - 5 | MP Cost : 5 per Summon.

Bram was finally done.

_Now that you have defeated the Spider Queen you must now make your way through the holes or cracks in the room to leave. But be careful the longer you linger the faster they will re spawn._

"You guys suck."

* * *

><p><em>Shimei Kamiru: No Bram what sucks is the Universe running away with the plot again and keeping your stats as honest as possible. Dear L.C the math.<em>

**Character Sheet**

Bram Kearn Chand Lv 3 Age 5

Title : **Apprentice Spider Slayer**

Guild : N/a

HP :149 (198)

MP : 120 (165)

M~MATK : 65 (151)

M~MGATK : 75 (156)

MGDEF : 40 (69)

SP : 0 (4.5)

DEF : 65 (143)

Acc : 1.0 (5.5) %

CH : 8.0 (11.0) %

**Character Stats**

VT : 9 (12)

INT : 8 (11)

WIS : 5 (8)

LUK :8 (11)

DEX : 1 (4)

STR : 4 (7)

SD : 0 (3)

**Ability Status :** **[Child Abused] **Having been abused and neglected since abandoned by parents to the Dursleys INT - 50%. **[Malnourished]** since malnourished VT - 25% STR - 50% DEX - 50% SD - 50%.** [Malicious Soul Fragment] **Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP Every Hour. **[Baby Ability Bind]** Due to B.A.B All Skills Capped at Lv D and Affinities Locked.** [Crazed Berserker]** Can cause the Gamer to lose themselves and lose all sanity until all enemies are dead. The Gamer also says nonsensical things or things man aren't made to know yet. +20% Attack Damage for 5 minutes.

**Gamer Perks :** None.

**Character Points :** 22

**Skill Points :** 24

**Money :** 37 Gold.

**Dungeon Create:** Instantly can create dungeons. To escape just say Dungeon Escape.

F= Empty Dungeon : No monsters. MP Cost : 3

E= Normal Dungeon : Easy Monsters :Neighborhood Bullies or Slime monsters or Animal Monsters. Lv 1-10. MP Cost : 5

**Physical Endurance:** Make your body tougher and less of a weakling.

F= Passive DEF + 5% increase.

E= Passive DEF +10% increase.

**Combat Mastery:** Fighting gives you experience and make you manly. Be versatile and you'll gain more powers than you can imagine.

F= Passive DEF + 5% | Passive HP + 5% | Passive M~MATK + 5%

E= Passive DEF +10% | Passive HP +10% | Passive M~MATK +10%

**Empty Handed Combat Mastery:** Once a upon a time men did not settle disputes with guns or knives oh no! Men back then settled with their fists.

F= Passive STR + 2 | Passive VT + 2

E= Passive STR + 1 | Passive VT + 1

**Smash**: Utilizing your fists Gamer Smash. Smash them all like the Hulk.

F= 10% Damage done to the enemy. MP Cost : 5

E= 15% Damage done to the enemy. MP Cost : 5

**Summon: **Like it says you can summons anything you want as long as you have the Power, the Skill and the means to do so.

F= Summons: 3| Lv 1 - 5 | MP Cost : 5 per Summon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again I, Shimei Kamiru own nothing but The Being.

* * *

><p>It took a while but he finally escaped the cupboard. Bram treated it like an adventure it was and manage not to fight the spiders all over again. Though the dust may have made him sick if he wasn't already used to it in his cupboard.<p>

_You have Completed **Escape From The Cupboard**.  
>You have earned 37.5 Exp.<em>

"Dungeon Escape."

Dusting himself off Bram took a look at the next Quest.

**Quest**  
><strong>Feeding the Gamer<strong>  
>You have finally completed Escape From the Cupboard now you are going to learn some essentials to your life. Like making food. Go over to the kitchen and I'll show you what I am talking about.<br>**Gather the ingredients**  
><em>3 Eggs<br>2 Slices of Cheese  
>1 Bread<em>  
><strong>Cook one meal<strong>  
><em>After completing gather the ingredients it's time to cook. Head to the stove and say <em>**Cook**_._  
>Reward<br>**Cooking Skill**  
>CookBook<br>Cooking Recipe Lv F - Cheesy Egg on Toast HP 30  
>Cooking Recipe Lv E - Chicken Soup<p>

"**Dungeon Create: Empty Home**"

_You have entered Dungeon Dursley's Home_

Bram shrugs his shoulders and heads to the kitchen even though he does know how to cook. The Dursleys, especially Aunt Petunia, taught him how to cook as a way to stop making a burden on themselves. But the quest says to go so he will go.

He stops at the pantry first for some bread, then the fridge for some eggs and cheese and lastly at the stove.

_You have Completed **Gather the Ingredients**_

A screen pops up in front of him with the words Cooking underneath is a box with the words Cheesy Egg on Toast on top then, a section labeled ingredients, under that section is three blank boxes in a row. And under that is the button cook. He places the ingredients where they need to go, a hit the cook button.

Bram's body twitched. He felt like someone just shock him before his body moved on its own. His body heated the pan then cracked the three eggs and dumped them in the pan. It started to shredded the slice cheese on top of the pan and then grabs the bread to lightly toast it. Once the eggs are done they are flipped over on to the other side to cook while he finishes the bread. It then dumps the finished eggs on top of the bread before he regains control back.

_You have cooked Cheesy Eggs on Toast.  
>You have successfully cooked a recipe! LUK + 1<br>You have Completed **Feeding the Gamer**.  
>You have gained the Cookbook.<br>You have gained the Cooking Recipe Cheesy Eggs on Toast.  
>You have gained the Cooking Recipe Chicken Soup.<br>You have learned the **Cooking Skill**._

"**Observe**."

**Cheesy Eggs on Toast**: It's cheesy eggs on toast a simple breakfast meal. Cooked by Bram Kearn Chand. 30 HP 5 MP.

Bram's eyes widen. "Wow."

**Quest  
>Cooking Novice<strong>  
>Novice you must raise your Cooking Skill to make more Delicious food!<br>**Cooking Skill** Rank E  
>Reward<p>

30 Exp

**Quest**

**GTF to Sleep**

Go to sleep. By Sleeping on your bed you recover 100% HP and MP. Certain Effects also disappear. Don't ask what GTF is until INT 20. Fic shall go from T to M.

Reward

**Regenerate Skill**

"What? No! I'm am not fighting those spiders again." Bram scowled at the quest window. "You can't make me."

**Quest  
>Oh Yes We Can<strong>  
>Head back to the cupboard before spiders finish re spawning in 3 Minutes.<br>Reward

10 Exp

"You guys suck again," Bram quickly drops the plate into his inventory then turns and runs back to the crawl space where he's able to get back to the cot. "Dungeon Escape!"

_You have escaped the Dungeon Dursley's Home._

"**Dungeon Create: Mini Me!**"

_You have entered Mini Dungeon Dursley's Home! Lv 1: Spider Den_

He pulls up his mini map and navigates his way through the tunnels. Yes the tunnels that cannot possibly be inside the house yet are. And of course the tunnels took ten minutes to get through last time which he now has to do in 2 minutes if he doesn't want to face the spiders again. See this is what he calls cheating and that is not fair. And if happens to say this out loud he's pretty sure there will be another **Quest** or worse a surprise pulled by the evil floating words god.

Bram tucks himself into the roll and launches himself off the ledge shouting "Dungeon Escape!" Returning to regular size just in the nick of time.

_0:00_

_You have done a stunt! LUK + 1  
>You have Completed<strong> Oh Yes We Can.<strong>  
>You have earned 12.5 Exp.<em>

He pouts at the quest screen before throwing himself on the bed. Hopefully later on today his birthday will go better.

"Boy wake up!" A women yells before banging on the door. "Get your breakfast!"

_You have sleep in your bed! HP and MP fully restored.  
>You have Completed <strong>GTF to Sleep<strong>.  
>You learned the <strong>Regenerate Skill<strong>._

**Regeneration**: Regenerate HP and MP  
>F= Passive Regenerate 2% HP and MP Every 300s<p>

The locks on the cupboard click before the door is wretched open. "Boy did you not hear your Aunt!"

Bram puts on his glasses as he leaves the bed. "Yes. I'm coming." Oh yes his relatives. He can't waits to leave this place.

Aunt Petunia gives him a sour look at the moment of his appearance. But what got his attention is the question mark over her head and the letters.

Petunia Dursley Lv 1  
>Bad Aunt<br>HP 20 MP 3

"Eat your breakfast and do your chores. Can't have you lazing about all day."

She pushes a plate with two slices of bread barely buttered and a glass of water towards him. "I want the house clean and the garden done before 12 if you know what's good for boy," she sneered at him. "Dudleykins is over his friends house and I don't want to babysit you all day. I promised to take my baby boy to the movies and I won't have you screw that up."

**Quest  
>Dursleys Have Chores for You<strong>  
>The lazy ones have decided to dump everything on you so they don't have to do it. Complete everything before 12:00.<br>_Clean the house  
>Do the garden<em>  
>Reward<p>

50 Exp

If Quest completed at 10:00-11:00  
>Bonus Reward 2 <strong>CS Points<strong>

Bram waited till his aunt turned away before hitting Accept. He couldn't allow her to see anything unusual with him else she will lock him in the cupboard as she always do when something not normal happens. Those times usually mean him punished by being stuck in the cupboard for days on end with only a bucket and his hidden stash of food and water. He hated that punishment because things break in the house and it's him that gets punished like that for Dudley's crimes.

"Clean the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, and the basement," she told her nephew. "I will be upstairs you better not break anything boy or else Vernon will be taking it out of your hide."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

He waited until she left before he put the two slices in his inventory and got started. He needed those CS points. He is awfully curious about what 'GTF' stands for.

An hour later has Bram in the garden. He has one more hour to complete the bonus reward and the garden usually takes two hours, sometimes three depending on Dudley. Hopefully Dudley didn't make a mess like the last time.

**_Quest_  
>I'm the Gardener<strong>  
>Do the garden.<br>Reward

20 Exp

That seems simple enough.

Bram went to the shed and got out his tools.

_Do you want to learn the **Gardening Skill**?  
>YN?_

He pressed yes of course.

_You have learn the **Gardening Skill**_

**Gardening**: You work and burn under the sun. Brave the fields and yeild the bounty.  
>F= Low Lv Flower Garden | MP Cost : 5<p>

"Okay," Bram turned back to the flower patch. He wonders if this is going to be like the Cooking Skill. It was kind of weird having no control over his body like that.

And just like with the Cooking Skill, Bram's body moved on its own. He worked his way throughout the flower patch. And when he finished that patch he stopped. He had to move over to the other flower patch to work on off it to happen again. Well gardening had just gotten easier and much more fun.

_You have Completed **I'm the Gardener**  
>You have earned 25 Exp.<em>

He waited for the quest completion but it didn't happen. Now bored he went and put away the garden tools in the inventory. He went back into the house and Aunt Petunia was waiting for him.

"At least you did your chores faster enough. Waiting all day for your lazy bum is not something I want." His aunt sneered at him. "Get out the house boy, I don't want you destroying the place. And don't come back until 6. The less we see of you the better."

She closed the door on his face.

_You have Completed **Dursleys Have Chores for You.**  
>You have earned Bonus Reward 2 CS Points.<br>You have earned 62.5 Exp._

_Congratulations you have level up!_

Bram close his eyes and absorbed the warm feeling this time he didn't lose himself in the feelings thus avoiding the previous incident. When he reopened his eyes there was a new quest for him.

**Quest  
>Explore Surrey<strong>  
>Okay the Dursleys kicked you out its time to get into things that will give them a heart attack.<br>**The Library**  
><em>Observe 20 things on the way to the library.<br>Spot all the Skill books in the library.  
>Learn 3 Skills<em>  
><strong>Old Man Lorry<strong>  
><em>Talk to Old Man Lorry about a life in crime.<br>Lock Pick Skill  
>Looting Skill<br>Lock Pick 50 Locks  
>Loot 50 times<em>  
><strong>Boss Battles of Surrey<strong>  
><em>Defeat Teenage Criminal<br>Defeat Papa Slime  
>Defeat Big Bad Cat<em>  
>Reward<br>250 Exp  
>2 <strong>CS Points<strong>  
>If Quest Completed less than a week<br>Bonus Reward  
>5<strong> CS Points<strong>

5** SP Points**

Bram stared wide eyed at the rewards. 'No way,' he thought. The reward pay out is huge. Especially the bonus rewards.

A huge smile broke across his face that if the Dursleys saw they would have done everything to destroy. Oh yeah this is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Shimei Kamiru: Happy Fucking Black Friday.<p>

**Character Sheet**

Bram Kearn Chand Lv 4 Age 5  
>Title : <strong>Apprentice Spider Slayer<strong>  
>Guild : Na  
>HP :149 (198)<br>MP : 145 (205)  
>M~MATK : 72 (138)<br>M~MGATK :80 (141)  
>MGDEF : 40 (55)<br>SP : 0 (4.5)  
>DEF : 74 (107)<br>Acc : 1.0 (5.5) %  
>CH : 10.0 (13.0) %<p>

Character Stats  
>VT : 9 (12)<br>INT : 8 (11)  
>WIS : 5 (8)<br>LUK : 10 (13)  
>DEX : 1 (4)<br>STR : 4 (7)  
>SD : 0 (3)<p>

Ability Status : **[Child Abused]** Having been abused and neglected since abandoned by parents to the Dursleys INT - 50%. **[Malnourished]** since malnourished VT - 25% STR - 50% DEX - 50% SD - 50%. **[Malicious Soul Fragment]** Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP Every Hour. **[Baby Ability Bind]** Due to B.A.B All Skills Capped at Lv D and Affinities Locked. **[Crazed Berserker]** Can cause the Gamer to lose themselves and lose all sanity until all enemies are dead. The Gamer also says nonsensical things or things man aren't made to know yet. +20% Attack Damage for 5 minutes.

Gamer Perks : None.

Character Points : 29

Skill Points : 26

Money : 37 Gold.

**Dungeon Create**: Instantly can create dungeons. To escape just say Dungeon Escape.  
>F= Empty Dungeon : No monsters. | MP Cost : 3<br>E= Normal Dungeon : Easy Monsters :Neighborhood Bullies or Slime monsters or Animal Monsters. Lv 1-10. | MP Cost : 5

**Physical Endurance**: Make your body tougher and less of a weakling.  
>F= Passive DEF + 5% increase.<br>E= Passive DEF +10% increase.

**Combat Mastery**: Fighting gives you experience and make you manly. Be versatile and you'll gain more powers than you can imagine.  
>F= Passive DEF + 5% | Passive HP + 5% | Passive M~MATK + 5%<br>E= Passive DEF +10% | Passive HP +10% | Passive M~MATK +10%

**Empty Handed Combat Mastery**: Once a upon a time men did not settle disputes with guns or knives oh no! Men back then settled with their fists.  
>F= Passive STR + 2 | Passive VT + 2<br>E= Passive STR + 1 | Passive VT + 1

**Smash**: Utlizing your fists Gamer Smash. Smash them all like the Hulk.  
>F= 10% Damage done to the enemy. | MP Cost : 5<br>E= 15% Damage done to the enemy. | MP Cost : 5

**Summon**: Like it says you can summon anything you want as long as you have the Power, the Skill and the means to due so.  
>F= Summons: 3| Lv 1 - 5 | MP Cost : 5 per Summon.<p>

**Cooking**: You can cook! You can make yummy delights and even cook to increase CS!  
>F= DEX + 1 | 70% Failure rate for Recipes above Lv F | MP Cost : 5<p>

**Regeneration**: Regenerate HP and MP  
>F= Passive Regenerate 2% HP and MP Every 300s<p>

**Gardening**: You work and burn under the sun. Brave the fields and yeild the bounty.  
>F= Low Lv Flower Garden | MP Cost : 5<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: What's this! I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that's not The Being?!

* * *

><p>Raven and Xaos Ch.5 : ES:Library Runs<p>

_You have level up **Observe!**  
><em>

_You have Completed **Observe Galore!**  
><em>

_You have gained 20 MP Pots x 2_

"**Observe**."

**Surrey Library**: It's the library where you can read all sorts of things. Like Alice in Wonderland and Dungeon and Dragons rule books. In here you can even find Skill Books but fair warning destroying library property can get you banned for life. Dungeon version is available. Skill Books are not available in dungeon.

Bram scowls at the message. How is he suppose to use the Skill Books if he cannot not actually use them. Dungeons are out and he doesn't want to be banned from there. He thought about it for a second. _'It seems the only way I can do this is to copy the books.'_

_You displayed wise thinking WIS +1 INT + 1._

And it looks like he's on the right track. So he just has to copy the books which means pen and paper. And since he's in the library he can gain those things easily asking the librarian will do it. Though since he is in the library, reading books for INT is a priority. _'Wait if I get the pen and paper I can just use Dungeon Create to have the dungeon copy and use Dungeon Escape once I run out and repeat so that way I don't have to run out of copies.'_

_You displayed some very good planning WIS + 2 INT + 2._

_'Following this line of thinking, Dungeons are good for practice while outside is good for permanent actions.'_

_You displayed some wise thinking WIS + 1 INT + 1._

"I love easy Wisdom and Intelligence Points," Bram happily said walking into the library. "They make things easier."

_You have entered the place of learning. Shhh. Be quiet or else be thrown out. Available Skill Books are in gold. Unavailable Skill Books are in red._

Bram took that advice and started to hunt the glowing gold Skill Books. There was a good size amount of them and the ones in red apparently require another skill or stats that he doesn't have. There was on the gold side: **English, Math, Good Writing, Improving Your Brain and other Tricks, The Homestead and You, The Art of Tailoring, You and My Friend First Aid**; And on the Red side include so many Lanuage books it isn't funny, **How to Master Reading, The Universe and Physics, The Humans and Biology, Better Living through Chemistry**, and **The Law and You**.

He doesn't know which one to start with. All of them are good but if he prioritize them then the brain one, **English** and **Good Writing **should be the top three. The brain one for reading and english to master english, and writing since he is going to be doing a lot of writing for copying.

Bram looks around before spotting the librarian with a question mark over her head. Making his way over he couldn't help but notice her staring at him with a displeased look on her face.

Minor Librarian Lv 5  
>HP 100 MP 30<p>

His brain stopped for a bit. _'She a MINOR librarian?! Even the Spider Queen was Lv 10 for that kind of health!'_

"Yes what is it deary?" The librarian said out of politeness to him even though he could tell she really don't want him near her. He wonders if it is because of the Dursleys rumors or because of how he looks.

"Do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?" Bram asked her.

The librarian thought about it. "Yes but if you can do me a favor you can have them. As you can see people like to take things off the shelves and leaving before putting them back in place. If you can find all the out of placed books you can have your pen and paper. Do we have a deal?"

**Quest  
><strong>

**Helping the Librarian**

Help the librarian find the out of placed books.

Reward:

_5 Blank Notebooks_

_1 Pen_

"Yes," he replied.

"Here take this cart and when your done bring it over to me," the librarian handed the cart to him.

"Thank you," Bram said. He turn his attention to the gray question marks. Since they wasn't there before that makes them the misplaced books. It shouldn't have taken much time, but the library was big and the stacks of books was heavy and made the cart heavy too. By the time it was over his arms were burning a bit.

_You have done some working out STR + 1.  
><em>

_You have Completed Helping the Librarian.  
><em>

_You have gained 5 Notebooks.  
><em>

_You have gained 1 Pen._

After thanking the librarian, he headed to a quiet deserted corner that wasn't visible to others.

"**Dungeon Create**."

_You have entered Dungeon Surrey Library._

So far so good.

~~LineBreak~~

It took 5 Dungeon Creates but at the end he did.

**Scribe**: You stick through it and now you can copy books.  
>F= Copy: 1| Copy time : 60 seconds | MP Cost : 3<p>

Problem is it doesn't want to copy the Skill Books. It can copy regular books just fine as numerous copies can attest to that. The reason it doesn't work is because the skill is too low level. The good thing from trying to get there is that he gained 5 INT Points, just by reading a book before trying to copy it. But the bad thing is trying to level it up. That is going to have his fingers hurting.

Oh well he still has six hours and fifteen minutes till he has to go back to the Dursleys. That should be plenty of time.

~~LineBreak~~

Remember when he thought six hours was plenty of time? Yeah right. It took four hours, four long hours with breaks inbetween but he finally did it and he officially hates that baby bind.

**Scribe**: You stick through it and now you can copy books.  
>F= Copy: 1| Copy time: 60 seconds | MP Cost: 3<br>E= Passive INT + 1 | Copy: 2 | Copy time: 60 seconds | MP Cost: 4  
>D= Passive INT + 2 | Copy: 3 | Copy time: 60 seconds | Can Copy Low Lv Skill Books | MP Cost: 5<p>

**Dungeon Create**: Instantly can create dungeons. To escape just say Dungeon Escape.  
>F= Empty Dungeon : No monsters. | MP Cost: 3<br>E= Normal Dungeon : Easy Monsters :Neighborhood Bullies or Slime monsters or Animal Monsters. Lv 1-10. | MP Cost: 5  
>D= Undead Dugeon : Easy Monsters : Zombies or Ghosts or Vampires or Werewolves | MP Cost: 5<p>

And for the fun of it he even level up **Observe**.

**Observe**: Through continuos use you can observe item and people's status  
>F= General Description; Maximum HPMP. | MP Cost: 5  
>E= More than general descriptions. Can even see what skill they will use next. | MP Cost: 5<br>D= Can see 10 Lvs higher than Gamer, can see attributes/status effects. | MP Cost: 5

Once that ordeal was over he was copy all the available Skill Books. But he did it in the dungeon thus saving paper.

**Language Mastery**: Master the language and be fluent.  
>F= English | Read English Beginner Book<br>E= Spanish | Read Spanish Beginner Book | French | Read French Beginner Book | Passive INT +1  
>D= Russian | Read Russian Beginner Book | Greman | Read Greman Beginner | Passive INT +2<p>

**Mind Mastery**: Deals With the Mind  
>F= Passive INT + 1 | Passive WIS + 1 | Comprehends Materials Better.<p>

**Math Mastery**: Master Math. Brain doesn't hurt anymore.  
>F= Passive INT + 1<p>

**Legal Law**: Or how to keep yourself out of trouble and make your enemies cry.  
>F= Passive WIS + 1 | Low Lv Mundane Law.<p>

**Writing**: The pen is mightier than the sword  
>F= Passive INT + 1 | Elementary Lv Writing<p>

And the crowning jewel, Bram was so proud of himself that he nearly couldn't contain his glee.

**Literacy Mastery**: Improve your reading and comprehension skills.  
>F= Passive INT + 1 | Passive WIS + 1 | Able to read Low Lv Books.<p>

On the plus side he was finally able to figure out what GTF means.

Bram took a look at the time. He has at most another hour in the library. And another hour before he needs to head back to the house. He decides that looking as much of the neighborhood as possible into one hour is better.

* * *

><p>Shimei Kamiru: Yes GTF means Go The FuckGet The Fuck. And also a poll on my profile.

**Character Sheet**

Bram Kearn Chand Lv 4 Age 5  
>Title : <strong>Apprentice Spider Slayer<strong>  
>Guild : Na  
>HP :149 (198)<br>MP : 480 (540)  
>M~MATK : 88 (154)<br>M~MGATK : 180 (225)  
>MGDEF : 140 (155)<br>SP : 0 (4.5)  
>DEF : 84 (120)<br>Acc : 1.0 (5.5) %  
>CH : 10.0 (13.0) %<p>

Character Stats  
>VT : 9 (12)<br>INT : 28 (31)  
>WIS : 12 (15)<br>LUK : 10 (13)  
>DEX : 1 (4)<br>STR : 5 (8)  
>SD : 0 (3)<p>

Ability Status : **[Child Abused]** Having been abused and neglected since abandoned by parents to the Dursleys INT - 50%. **[Malnourished]** since malnourished VT - 25% STR - 50% DEX - 50% SD - 50%. **[Malicious Soul Fragment]** Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP Every Hour. **[Baby Ability Bind]** Due to B.A.B All Skills Capped at Lv D and Affinities Locked. **[Crazed Berserker]** Can cause the Gamer to lose themselves and lose all sanity until all enemies are dead. The Gamer also says nonsensical things or things man aren't made to know yet. +20% Attack Damage for 5 minutes.

Gamer Perks : None.

Character Points : 29

Skill Points : 40

Money : 37 Gold.

**Dungeon Create**: Instantly can create dungeons. To escape just say Dungeon Escape.  
>F= Empty Dungeon : No monsters. | MP Cost: 3<br>E= Normal Dungeon : Easy Monsters :Neighborhood Bullies or Slime monsters or Animal Monsters. Lv 1-10. | MP Cost: 5  
>D= Undead Dugeon : Easy Monsters : Zombies or Ghosts or Vampires or Werewolves | MP Cost: 5<p>

**Observe**: Through continuos use you can observe item and people's status  
>F= General Description; Maximum HPMP | MP Cost: 5  
>E= More than general descriptions. Can even see what skill they will use next. | MP Cost: 5<br>D= Can see 10 Lvs higher than Gamer, can see attributes/status effects. | MP Cost: 5

**Scribe**: You stick through it and now you can copy books.  
>F= Copy: 1| Copy time: 60 seconds | MP Cost: 3<br>E= Passive INT + 1 | Copy: 2 | Copy time: 60 seconds | MP Cost: 4  
>D= Passive INT + 2 | Copy: 3 | Copy time: 60 seconds | Can Copy Low Lv Skill Books | MP Cost: 5<p>

**Language Mastery**: Master the language and be fluent.  
>F= English | Read English Beginner Book<br>E= Spanish | Read Spanish Beginner Book | French | Read French Beginner Book | Passive INT +1  
>D= Russian | Read Russian Beginner Book | Greman | Read Greman Beginner | Passive INT +2<p>

**Mind Mastery**: Deals With the Mind  
>F= Passive INT + 1 | Passive WIS + 1 | Comprehends Materials Better.<p>

**Math Mastery**: Master Math. Brain doesn't hurt anymore.  
>F= Passive INT + 1<p>

**Legal Law**: Or How to keep yourself out of trouble and make your enemies cry.  
>F= Passive WIS + 1 | Low Lv Mundane Law.<p>

**Writing**: The pen is mightier than the sword  
>F= Passive INT + 1 | Elementary Lv Writing<p>

**Literacy Mastery**: Improve your reading and comprehension skills.  
>F= Passive INT + 1 | Passive WIS + 1 | Able to read Low Lv Books.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, The Being, Jack Hood, and Old Man Lorry.

Shimei Kamiru: Unless specifically written in all previous chapters replace Surrey with Little Whinging. This chapter has been fixed, please thank my friend who had nothing to do yesterday, and whom I won't see for another a week due to life, who spotted that tiny little detail.

thoughts _'we think like this.'_

The Being/Skills **"Oh Fuck no."**

Talking "And it goes like this"

* * *

><p>Raven and Xaos Ch.6 : Exploring Little Whinging : Criminal Minds<p>

* * *

><p>In The Being's Plane which itself is a section of The Three's Plane. An argument is being held.<p>

"Being..."

**"Oh hell no."**

"You do know that Universe isn't a Game Universe."

**"Well it wants to be one, besides he is a Gamer now."**

"It wants to be one for the tutorial not for life. It's not going to live its existence as a video game. The Gamer can generally turn his life into a game not the Universe."

**"Well it okayed it."**

"Yes it did for the **_tutorial_**. Once he finishes the tutorial have the Universal Matrix Converter keep his new Gamer abilities while the rest of the universe turns to normal. Breaking the Universe into game discs was just plain rude."

The Being stared at its friend in surprise. "**Since when did _you _of all beings cared about politeness! Hell it isn't in your vocabulary unless food is involved or alcohol or blood. Sometimes not in that order or all three at once."**

"I can be polite if I wanted to I just chose not to unless it benefits me in some way," His friend huffed at him. "How the hell else did I got Alice and Kaiis to deal with that fucked up Final Fantasy Seven Universe?"

**"Crimes against Humanity?"**

"Screw you and The Father of All that birthed you." The grinning wretched chaos cat that oddly looks like demented green and purple version of Cheshire Cat said. "I'm not that bad."

**"Your Jack Hood. If there's a picture of you in the Dimensional Universal Dictionary it would be found under the category Crimes against Humanity, specifically the Morally Bankrupted. And yes there's categories in that dictionary."**

"Name one crime."

**"Gigat."**

"That's a person not a crime."

**"_'Some may question your right to destroy hundred billion people. Those who understand realise that you have no right to let them live!'_ Remember that?"** The Being pointed out. **"That's a whole dimension right there. Besides you rip that quote off the WH40k Universe."**

"I would have done worse than hundred billion humans Being. Especially if I was The Personification of Shadows." Jack scoffed at that. "Hell the rest of the Ragonärk branch has done worse. Have you forgotten that Elderitch Abominations hide from them?"

**"Lord Creator save my sanity, your right."**

"Damn straight now excuse me Raven D. somehow got me to be his classes show n' tell."

* * *

><p>While normally in many universes it is true that Privet Drive in Little Whinging, hell Little Whinging in general, is a quiet community. In fact you won't be able to spot not one member in the community that isn't a good citizen and a respectable member of society. Which is why the people in there are so quick to judge Harry Potter over there and take the word of the Dursley's about him. If not a judicious use of 'Oblivate' for the 'Greater Good' is also prominate there.<p>

But this isn't that kind of Little Whinging.

No this Little Whinging has a couple of members, and by that meaning a good 35%, has a checkered colored past. The rest have never gotten in trouble. And in that 35 percentile only 10% still has those colorful connections like drug dealers, armed robbery buddies, gun runners and in one case a loosely connected family member to the British Mafia. Out of all those people one person in particular that scares the crap out of the rest them in Little Whinging.

That would be Old Man Lorry.

Now Old Man Lorry is a nice man. It just so happens when he was sixteen when the London Blitz was in style during World War II. He unfortunately lost his family which caused him to join the war effort in killing Nazi bastards. During the course of the war he lost a lot of morals, except the ones he won't cross, and friends and with it the loss of a lot of empathy in his fellow-man. So when the war was over he could have go back to a normal lifestyle with his service record and medals, could have gotten married with a wife and kids, a mortgage and a good paying office job because wives love stability right? He could have brought around his old medal and told his old war stories during the holidays with the kids and family reminiscing.

But he didn't else why would we telling you this?

Instead that is his version of hell. In fact the idea of that still gives him hives and causes him to think about shooting someone. So with war drums still pumping in his veins he went off and casually strolled into the underbelly of the city and made a name for himself. A name that is up there with several names that you just don't mess with unless your backup plan has a backup plan or if you was dropped on your head as a baby. Repeatedly.

So in short a nice old man who knows how to shoot, kill, and extremely good at robbing anything that isn't bolted down or on fire or both. Who still has several favors owed to him by several intelligence agencies, MI6 has adopted their American counterparts and has him down under Retired Extremely Dangerous, and have the underbelly very respectful of him.

A man who with the rest of the colorful residents don't buy the crap the Dursley's are selling.

So seeing the waif kid that the Dursley's labeled him a delinquent and rotten apple hanging around Little Whinging yesterday gotten him curious. Since the kid proceeded to spend the rest of the day in library and didn't get kicked out showed that the kid has a good head on his shoulder and like said before the Dursleys are selling crap. It wasn't till today that he decided to act on his interest with the kid around his block.

Heh. He was feeling kind of bored lately.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Sheet<strong>

Bram Kearn Chand Lv 4 Age 6  
>Title : <strong>Apprentice Spider Slayer<strong>  
>Guild : Na  
>HP :149 (198)<br>MP : 480 (540)  
>M~MATK : 88 (154)<br>M~MGATK : 180 (225)  
>MGDEF : 140 (155)<br>SP : 0 (4.5)  
>DEF : 84 (120)<br>Acc : 1.0 (5.5) %  
>CH : 10.0 (13.0) %<p>

Character Stats  
>VT : 9 (12)<br>INT : 28 (31)  
>WIS : 12 (15)<br>LUK : 10 (13)  
>DEX : 1 (4)<br>STR :5 (8)  
>SD : 0 (3)<br>Ability Status : **[Child Abused]** Having been abused and neglected since abandoned by parents to the Dursley's INT - 50%. **[Malnourished]** since malnourished VT - 25% STR - 50% DEX - 50% SD - 50%. **[Malicious Soul Fragment]** Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP Every Hour. **[Baby Ability Bind]** Due to B.A.B All Skills Capped at Lv D and Affinities Locked. **[Crazed Berserker]** Can cause the Gamer to lose themselves and lose all sanity until all enemies are dead. The Gamer also says nonsensical things or things man aren't made to know yet. +20% Attack Damage for 5 minutes.  
>Gamer Perks : None.<br>Character Points : 29  
>Skill Points : 40<br>Money : 37 Gold.

Bram glared at the baby bind status. He wants that thing off him. It's bad enough that when he got curious enough to use Observe on the house, there was things on the house that were tied to him and the house. Things like Anti-Apparition wards, Anti-Disapparition wards, harmful intent wards and the kicker blood protection wards that were tied to him, the house, and the Dursley's.

And they are powered by him.

He is powering the house every time he sleeps, his Mana Pool his refilled by the time he wakes up so he doesn't feel it. And the blood protection wards warped the harmful intent wards, which is why he wasn't removed from the Dursley's. The wards won't allow it and the range covers Little Whinging.

Upset doesn't even cover that revelation.

He does not want to be powering protection wards on the Dursley's. Why should he protect them? They have done nothing to earn protection and to be frank they don't deserve any kind of protection at all. He needs to level Dispel immediately for the bind and to collapse those wards.

Protection his ass.

And that would have been his goal for today. If it wasn't for Old Man Lorry cheerfully taking a gun to the authoress head to include him in the story.

"Hey your that Potter kid the Dursley's took in right?"

Bram finally paid attention to scowl at the man. He's not Potter at least not anymore.

The man in question was an old guy. Salt pepper hair cut short, lines across his face with a scar over his left eyebrow. Cold cut blue eyes with a nice smile and an earring on his right ear, if Aunt Petunia saw that she talk about him like a dog around her friends. But Bram can see how he is in better shape than a lot of men in Privet Drive and better clothing than him with a brown long sleeve shirt and grey tags around his neck. Black pants and black boots that fit and nicer looking than Dudley's old trainers.

But the most interesting thing to him is what is above his head.

Old Man Lorry the War Veteran Lv ?  
>Retired Extremely Dangerous<br>HP: 375 MP: 309

**'Observe!'**

**Old Man Lorry the War Veteran**: This man is extremely dangerous and badass. He proves the old saying beware of old men in professions that killed young men easy as flies and still good at it. Repeat not a man to be trifled with.  
><strong>Status<strong>: ** [Survivalist]** When in danger +250 HP , +100 MP, +20% in Attack Damage, +20% in Defense, +20% in Critical Hit, +20% in Speed.** [Deadly Grace]** +60% Accuracy when there weapon on hand. **[Instincts Has Life of Its Own]** when paired with **[Survivalist]** for every loss of 100 HP instead lose 5 MP. On its own for every loss of 20 HP instead lose 5 MP.

"It's not Potter anymore," was what Bram said instead of his mind screaming for him to run for the hills. He never met anyone he could not read the level before and now he is thinking of a policy to run the hell away from those type of people.

Old Man Lorry tilts his head to the side. "Yeah then what is it?"

"My names Bram, Bram Chand."

"I'm pretty sure it's Harry Potter." Old Man Lorry looked at him weirdly. "Your relatives pretty much blab that to the community."

"Yeah well it's not MY name," he replied. "I can have a different name than the ones they have for me."

"Unless you go to the government to change it, it's yours till they bury you kid."

"Not if I runaway. A whole new start with nothing tied to me."

Old Man Lorry smiled at him. "And how you gonna runaway without the cops looking a for you."

Bram froze at that. He didn't think about that except that the Dursley's never cared about him. He relaxed at that. 'They could just say they told the police while dragging my name through the mud for the neighbors as entertainment.' It is something the Dursley's would do if he disappeared.

"Who's going to call them? I'm sure the Dursley's not."

Old Man Lorry's eyes flashed with something too quickly to describe. "Huh," he quietly said. Staring at the kid he quickly came to a decision start Bram on a path like no other. "Being a runaway isn't easy with others trying to keep the cops off their tail. They won't hesitate to fight you if you look as if you have more than them or a warm place for the night. Food is a luxury for a street rat. And if you gonna survive I can teach you somethings if your serious about this."

"I, Accept."

The grin on Old Man Lorry's face grew fearsome. "Let's do this then kid."

* * *

><p>The first thing they did is go to the old man's house since what Bram is going to be taught is technically illegal, and they way he is going to be taught is illegal. So doing this in the streets is a one way ticket to juvie for Bram and jail for the old man. Besides it would have been a stupid way for Old Man Lorry end up in jail.<p>

"Okay kid. Here's what your going to do. You are going to take this hairpin and scope out the empty houses around the neighbor, don't get caught like an idiot, and break your way into the house. Make your way back when for your test to see if you can do it." Old Man Lorry handed him the hairpin. "You don't know me and I don't know you if your get caught. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Then go out there kid."

Bram left the house. It took him twenty minutes to scope out an empty house and the houses around it using a good amount of Observe to help the way. That netted him a INT and a WIS point.

"**Dungeon Create : Empty.**"

_You have entered Empty Dungeon Little Whinging.  
><em>

_You displayed some very good planning WIS + 2 INT + 2._

He took out the hairpin and put it at the lock.

_Do you want to learn the Lock-picking Skill?  
>YN?_

"Yes."

_You have learned the Lock-picking Skill!_

**Lock-picking**: Go forth and pick locks.  
>F= 65% Failure rate above F | Lock Pick Speed: 300 seconds | MP Cost: 10<p>

"**Observe**."

**House Lock**: a normal house lock it should be easy to pick. Lock: F.

It took him three tries before it work. Then he tried with the back door, the house next door and there back door, and the one after that, and after that until an hour has passed and with a couple of MP Pots he has level up the Skill. He also obtained 6 LUK Points so it was a pretty good hour for him.

**Lock-picking**: Go forth and pick locks.  
>F= 65% Failure rate above F | Lock Pick Speed: 300 seconds | MP Cost: 10<br>E= 60% Failure rate above E | Lock Pick Speed: 300 seconds | MP Cost: 10

The only reason he stopped is because the hairpin and nail broke on him. Which signaled that he should head back and that he should eat. He left the dungeon and made his way towards Old Man Lorry's home. Now that he noticed its on the farer end on Privet Drive and closer to the library. And speaking of the library he has to stop by to see if they have anymore new Skill Books.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid how you did?" Old Man Lorry asked.<p>

"Pretty good I think," Bram answered. "I broke the hairpin by accident on the sixth house. At that point I used the nail I found outside."

Old Man Lorry waved it off. "Naw that's okay. If you gotten that far here something more useful."

The old man handed a small rectangular box.

**Low Lv Lock-picking kit**: It's a Low Lv kit. It lowers failure rate by 5% and increase lock picking speed by 5%. Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Low Lv

"Thank you," Bram said a bit emotionally. Even though its to help with his Lock-picking Skill this counts as the first gift after that Halloween night that was given to him that mean something. Old Man Lorry didn't have to give it to him, he could have gotten another hairpin, but the man did. He won't forget this.

"It no problem."

After having a bit of small talk with the old man about the old days which was fascinating, he never knew you can kill a man with a pen like that, Bram was back in his section of the library after completing the librarian quest again. And this time he has learned one new Skill from the Skill Books.

**Chess**: Learn the old strategy game called chess. It's where manipulative people learn from to use other people as pieces on the board.  
>F= Passive WIS + 1 | Low Lv<p>

Skill Books he was an idiot for skipping now that he thinks about it.

**First Aid**: Patch up Wounds with Bandages.  
>F= 10% wounds healed | MP Cost: 20<p>

**Tailoring**: The art of Tailoring. Muhahaha Clothes Galore! You are not restricted by buying clothes. And if you use Observe on an Clothing if your high enough you can see the enchantments.  
>F= Passive DEX + 1 | Low. Lv Normal | MP Cost: 20<p>

Taking a look at the clock Bram decides on getting some leveling done. It's not like he has anything else better to do.

And the results speak for themselves.

**Chess**: Learn the old strategy game called chess. It's where manipulative people learn from to use other people as pieces on the board.  
>F= Passive WIS + 1 | Low Lv<br>E= Passive WIS + 1  
>D= Passive WIS + 2 | Med Lv<p>

And earning 5 more INT from reading, he is slowly but steadying building his base. He needs to work on more of his stats he gains from actions than Skills. That's why he started what he calls a Gamer Journal. It will have his goals for the day and what he should work on after reaching his goals. Currently the goals he set is:

Daily Goals

1.) WIS Points : 5

2.) STR Points : 5

3.) DEX Points : 5

4.) VT Points : 5

5.) SD Points : 5

6.) Learn a Skill

7.) Raise a Skill

Long Term Goals

1.) Achieve Dispel Skill D

2.) Get the [Baby Ability Bind] off.

3.) Get rid of several ability status especially the [Malicious Soul Fragment]

4.) Dursley's Wards

5.) Finish Explore Little Whinging Quest.

Bram put his stuff away to leave the library. He checked around to see if anyone noticed him before activating his Skills.

"**Dungeon Create: Empty Little Whinging.**"

_You have entered Empty Dungeon Little Whinging._

He has about three hours to go back and cook for the Dursley's. Taking a look at the map he started to run until his legs got tired, drink some water he saved from his relatives, and run some more. The book he read made it seem simple run, stop, take a break and run some more until the cool down stretches. But in actuality it was mentally exhausting running up and down Little Whinging. No wonder others do it in pairs.

But Bram kept at it. He may have grumble and whined and plotted many horrible things to the Dursley's but he stuck to it. He ran the entirety of Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent thrice before salvation came.

_You have ran 1 mile SD + 1 VT + 1._

_You have worked out STR + 1._

Shaking his head he proceeds to the warm down stretches before taking a break. He set a timer for 30 minutes to start it all over again.

By the time it's time to head back, he has done it four more times.

* * *

><p>Shimei Kamiru: Soon the Boss Battles will Begin! Though I'm still undecided on what Bram will do after the escaping the Dursley's. Several of my muses are currently fighting over that. Lorry is just watching with a shadowed figure. And finally FNF fuckery has stopped! And again to my friend who off handily tells me "You have been Age 5 it's actually Age 6."<p>

Shimei Kamiru: Looks it up again. God damn it. 1980 not 1981.

**Character Sheet**  
>Bram Kearn Chand Lv 4 Age 6<br>Title : N/a  
>Guild : Na  
>HP :210 (231)<br>MP : 560 ()  
>M~MATK : 160 (176)<br>M~MGATK : 295 ()  
>MGDEF : 155 ()<br>SP : 7.5 ()  
>DEF : 120 (144)<br>Acc : 4.5 () %  
>CH : 10.0 () %<p>

Character Stats  
>VT : 14 ()<br>INT : 31 ()  
>WIS : 19 ()<br>LUK : 16 ()  
>DEX : 2 ()<br>STR : 10 ()  
>SD : 5 ()<br>Ability Status :** [Child Abused]** Having been abused and neglected since abandoned by parents to the Dursley's INT - 50%. **[Malnourished]** since malnourished VT - 25% STR - 50% DEX - 50% SD - 50%. **[Malicious Soul Fragment]** Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP Every Hour. **[Baby Ability Bind]** Due to B.A.B All Skills Capped at Lv D and Affinities Locked. **[Crazed Berserker]** Can cause the Gamer to lose themselves and lose all sanity until all enemies are dead. The Gamer also says nonsensical things or things man aren't made to know yet. +20% Attack Damage for 5 minutes.  
>Gamer Perks : None.<br>Character Points : 29  
>Skill Points : 46<br>Money : 37 Gold.

**Equipped Items:**

**Dudley's Hand Me Downs**: It's the baby whale's hand me downs. Durability 4/10

**Low Lv Lock-picking kit**: It's a Low Lv kit. It lowers failure rate by 5% and increase lock picking speed by 5%. Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Low Lv

**Skills**

**Lock-picking**: Go forth and pick locks.  
>F= 65% Failure rate above F | Lock Pick Speed: 300 seconds | MP Cost: 10<br>E= 60% Failure rate above E | Lock Pick Speed: 300 seconds | MP Cost: 10

**Chess**: Learn the old strategy game called chess. It's where manipulative people learn from to use other people as pieces on the board.  
>F= Passive WIS + 1 | Low Lv<br>E= Passive WIS + 1  
>D= Passive WIS + 2 | Med Lv<p>

**First Aid:** Patch up Wounds with Bandages.  
>F= 10% wounds healed | MP Cost: 20<p>

**Tailoring**: The art of Tailoring. Muhahaha Clothes Galore! You are not restricted by buying clothes. And if you use Observe on an Clothing if your high enough you can see the enchantments.  
>F= Passive DEX + 1 | Low. Lv Normal | MP Cost: 20<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

Shimei Kamiru: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the longest chapter to date and the poll shall close tomorrow with the decision made. And also Happy New Years!

thoughts _'we think like this.'_

The Being/Skills **"Oh Fuck no."**

Talking "And it goes like this"

* * *

><p>Raven and Xaos Ch.7 : Exploring Little Whinging : Boss Battles of Little Whinging Pt 1<p>

* * *

><p>It been another day, but at least today he finally got rid of that <strong>[Malnourished]<strong> status. All it to was him waiting for the Dursley's to go to sleep before escaping the cupboard and cook himself a meal. Apparently steady meals help in removing the **[Malnourished] **status.

Another interesting thing that happened was finally taking on the Rats den. The only difference between the Rat King and the Spider Queen is that the Rat King has a lot more moves and dealt more damage. The only good thing that came out if that was the 63.75 Exp, the **Rat Summon Contract** and the 10 gold he made of that experience.

He still claims cheating when the Rat King clone himself to attack.

So he finished his chores, got kicked out of the Dursley's Home and made his way towards Old Man Lorry after leveling up his Lockpicking Skill to D. Hopefully he will get the Looting Skill soon.

Bram let himself in when he spotted Old Man Lorry. The old man was cleaning out his guns. There was over ten of them on the table and without looking up the old man spoke causing him to jump.

"Well kid, its time for lesson 2 then," he said looking up from the table and resembling the gun pieces back together. "Your stealth is crap."

"Hey I'm good at not getting caught." Bram pouted. "It only takes 4 minutes to pick a lock."

"Yeah but your not good enough kid, and where will you hide when your targets are home?" The old man pointed it out to him. "That's why you have stealth and more importantly you have to be sneaky. I'm gonna teach you have to rob them even when they are in the area and looking. Stealth is key."

_Would you like to learn the Sneak Skill?  
>YN_

'Yes' he thought while he paid attention to the lecture the old man is giving and ignoring the notifications.

_You have learned the Sneak Skill!_

**Sneak**: Sneak by enemies and friends without getting caught. By sticking to shadows and darken areas makes escaping notice and sneaking by easier.  
>F= Passive SD +1 | 5% less chance of being caught when sneaking up on someone or around them. |MP Cost : 10<p>

"And that's how sneaking around let me found out about the deal the could have killed me, and the fact that it was the mistress that killed the dude for the money." Old Man Lorry finished his tale. "Good times good times."

Bram stared at the man."Wow."

"Yeah now here's lesson 3: looting the joints," Old Man Lorry began. "Now looting is exactly how it sound. You go in and steal everything that isn't bolted down or on fire...or both."

_Would you like to learn the Looting Skill?  
>YN_

_You have learned the Looting Skill!_

**Loot**: Learn the Loot Skill no more worries on picking up loot in dangerous spots.  
>F= Passive SD +1 | Grab any kind of loot within 5 yards. | MP Cost : 10<p>

"...and that is why fire while pretty and great of getting rid of evidence it sucks when things you wish to steal is also bolted down."

Bram actually in awe two Skills already from just listening to the man. He actually didn't mind that the Skills will actually make the Dursley's lies about him being a delinquent, because he is going to use them as payback for all these years. Yes he is becoming more vengeful but they started it in the first place.

"Alright kiddo remember what I told you and have at it."

* * *

><p>Sneaking is fun.<p>

_You have level up **Sneak**!_

_Going around sneaking all over the place improve your stealth! Congratulations you have learned the Stealth Skill!_

And awesome.

_Due to being a little cat bulgar, you have learned the Steal Skill!_

And he may have went a bit overboard with thanks to that.

_You have level up **Steal**!_

_You have level up **Steal**!_

Though it was for a good cause he swears!

_You have level up **Sneak**!_

_You have level up **Stealth**!_

A very good cause, damn it baby bind. He will get rid of it one way or another though he has a feeling he's going to smack himself once he figures it out.

* * *

><p>Bram was on his way to the library to try and finish getting his hands on the rest of the Skill books, so he can just work on INT and WIS points. That baby bind is ruining all his plans and it's kind of pissing him off. But for some strange reason he gotten an idea. An idea like using his Dungeon Create on normal.<p>

**"Dungeon Create: Normal: Easy: Neighborhood Bullies"**

_You have entered Normal Dungeon Neighborhood Bullies Easy. They may be easy but they still put a serious hurt on you if you let your guard down. School Yard Bullies and Hooligans are in the dungeon._

"Hey look its Potter! Get him."

Bram turned around to see five School Yard Bullies heading his way. All of them Lv3 with 30 HP and 10 MP.

"**Smash**!" He hit the first one, duck under the second one's fist to kick the third one in the balls. Once he was down he Smash the fourth one in the stomach and hit last one in the face twice. The second Bully grabbed him and bodyslammed him to the floor.

_School Yard Bully used the skill **Body Slam**._

_You lose 5 HP._

Bram picked himself off the floor before the Bully can deliver a kick to him and** Smash **him.

_You defeated School Yard Bullies_

_You have earned 20 Exp._

He turned to his prize and noticed something different.

**Blue Jeans**: These are regular jeans, but unlike Dudley's pants these at least fit you and cleaner and more durable. Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

**Green Long Sleev**e: This is a regular long sleeve, but unlike Dudley's shirts these at least fit you and cleaner and more durable. Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

**Black Trainers**: These are regular trainers, but unlike Dudley's trainers these at least fit you and cleaner and more durable. Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

5 gold: Just 5 gold.

He knew what he had to do. He dropped the clothes he was wearing on the ground and Equiped his new clothes. They did fit. They was cleaner and they are more comfortable than anything else he could remember.

His eyes lit up as he wonders what else he can get from the bullies. How many different clothing he could get from them or the Hooligans? What happens when he faces the boss? A fire light up under him.

He is going to hunt them down.

* * *

><p><em>Congratulations you have have level up!<em>

"Let's see not only did I get 3 more **Long Sleeves** in black, blue, and brown. I also got two more jeans in black and one more black trainers." Bram figuring out his inventory. "Oh and 5 more gold."

_'Even though **Smash** is now D and **Loot** on E, there must be something better than using my fists. It looks like I'm hunting for a weapon now.'_

_You displayed wise thinking! WIS + 1 INT + 1_

_'And if that fails, I did level up and that nets me 5 CS Points to spend.'_

Looking around he spotted a couple of kids older than the bullies at least. They are black wearing hoodies, black jeans and boots. He just found his targets.

'**Sneak**'

_You displayed wise planning! WIS + 1 INT + 1_

Hooligan Lv 5  
>HP 80 MP 15<p>

Bram waited for the group to move before picking the last one lagging being in the group as his target.

_You displayed some very good planning! WIS + 2 INT + 2_

"Hey!" Bram yelled causing the Hooligan to turn around. '**Smash**.' He activated the skill, socking the Hooligan in the face.

_'One down, five more to go.'_

The Hooligans slipped on knuckles and with a war cry ran to avenge their fallen comrade.

Ducking under the first, the second one got him in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him and back.

_Critical Hit!_

_You lose 38 HP._

'**Smash**!'

"Ow. That hurts."

_You lose 32 HP._

"Beat the shit out the twerp guys."

"**Smash**!"

_You lose 32 HP._

"He beat Micky! Hey guys get over here and show him some pain!"

_**Swarm Mode Active.**_

"**Hahahaha**!"

_Ability Status **[Crazed Berserker]** is in effect._

**"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GODS! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"**

"W-wait a minute lil' man," the Hooligan said but unfortunate for him. Bram was beyond all reasoning right now.

Bram in **[Crazed Berserker]** mode is terrorfying . His whole eyes turn red like burning red, his hair gets even wilder similar to a dogs fur standing up. His teeth is bared and he literally doesn't understand the concept of mercy. So pleading for your life won't help your case at all.

Poor them.

**"I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND MAKE BALLON ANIMALS OUT OF THEM!"**

_Critical Hit!_

**"WHY ARE YOUR RUNNING? PLAY WITH ME!"**

_Critical Hit!_

**"ITS RAINING BLOOD! ITS RAINING BLOOD!"**

Bram uses **Smash** on a Hooligan in the balls making a loud crack noise, echoing around them. The sheer force of that **Smash** ended up taking his feet off the ground.

The expression on his face made everyone wince. Well everyone except Bram of course. Luckily for that Hooligan he dissolved pretty much right after that.

**"MY LOVE! MY HATE! TAKE EVERYTHING! TAKE IT ALL AND DIE!"**

And here's the screaming.

"This is Madness!" One of them scream before tripping. Rolling over on his back he came a step way from the raging Bram.

_From all your stomping you learned the Stomp Skill._

**"MADNESS? THIS IS SPARTA!"** Bram roared using **Stomp** on another poor Hooligan's balls. The resounding crack was actually louder than the last one.

_Critical Hit!_

And his painful cry was screamed to the cosmos.

* * *

><p>Old Man Lorry looked up from his gutted bomb. It's for home security of course.<p>

"Why do I feel torn between patting Bram on the back and laughing out loud?"

* * *

><p>The cry even reached The Being's realm.<p>

The Being actually had a bucket of popcorn and was watching it on realm tv, which is basically a huge as rectangular mirror connect throughout all of time and space.

The Being tilted it's head. **"I'll give him 6 out of 10. Pissing off Blue enough to actually take out her hammer to demonstrate live physics on the force of atomic bomb with a yield of 8 Megatons, the equivalent of a can of Sprite, on a arrogant god's nuts was way more hilarious."** The Being took a sip of its soda. **"What's even more hilarious she did it for Deadpool, on Galactus possessed by the 'Mad Titan' himself. They both will be feeling that for millenniums. Hell even the Universe there sent everyone ghost feelings of it."**

"Didn't Tony Stark kind of went crazy enough to stop the Civil War over there from trying to figure out how she was able to pull that off?" Jack Hood said as he eyed the popcorn hungrily. "He should have armored his cup more. Can you pass the popcorn?"

**"Yes, yes he did."** The Being paused the screen. **"Why are you still stuck in your creature form?"**

"Fucking Raven D." Jack Hood grumbled.

The Being even though we can only see its eyes, showed enough emotions in them to give anyone near the feel of it wincing. **"Ah say no more."** It hit play. **"It may be endless but I rather not test that with you."**

* * *

><p><em>You have level up <strong>Physical Endurance!<strong>_

_You have level up **Empty Handed Combat Mastery!**_

_You have level up **Combat Mastery!**_

_You have Survived Swarm mode! Marking Good._

_You have earned 125 Exp._

_You have gained 32 gold._

_You snapped back to sanity. **[Crazed Berserker]** went Passive._

For Bram the world stopped and the rage he was feeling became non existent. "Huh? Oh right that."

He stared at the piles of things on the floor, he decide to just sort it later. "**Loot.**"

Everything flew from the pile and into his inventory. He access his inventory to drain whatever is left of the HP Pots. Known the message gods they would be screwing with soon.

_Boss Battle! Someone is cleaning up the streets around here that doesn't make him happy. He's going to send to the afterlife the one responsible for this. Teenage Criminal is out in play._

Yup right on time.

The Boss came into view wearing a black leather vest, black pants and boots. He had chains hanging down from jacket to pants and with tattoos up and down his arms.

Teenage Criminal Lv 10  
>HP 125 MP 20<p>

"**Observe**."

**Teenage Criminal**: This kid is trouble and not the fun kind of trouble. Robbery, Armed Robbery, Assault, going after people he doesn't like because he can with a metal bat, Assaulting police officer, drugs, ugh. Another future inmate. Careful he carries weapons on him. Lv 10 HP 125 MP 20.  
><strong>Status: [Deadly Stabber]<strong> Due to Profiecency with knifes, + 20% Attack Damage with Bladed Weapons, + 20% Attack Speed increase, if opponents DEF is higher than 100 bypass it.

Of course the boss has to have a blade on him.

The Teenage Criminal spotted him and sneered. "Imma fucking kill you, you cunt." Pulling out his switchblade he circled him. "Bloody pissbag."

The hairs in the back of Bram's neck stood up and cause him to dodge, missing with only a gash on his arm.

_Teenage Criminal used **Slash**_

_You lose 72 HP._

"What," Bram gave a flat stare at the screen. The tingle was back and he jump back with another gash this time across his chest.

_Teenage Criminal used **Slash**_

_You lose 72 HP._

_Your danger sense is tingling you have learned the Danger Sense Skill._

"Oh goody, **Smash**!" Bram snarled catching the Teenage Criminal in the stomach. He was getting angry again and he wants to avoid going berserk again. "**Smash**!"

He cocked him the face dazing the teenager.

_Critical Hit!_

Bram ignored the new message and quickly smashed him to the ground.

_You have defeated **Teenage Criminal.**_

_You have earned 62.5 Exp._

Tired, Bram just wanted this over so he can try to sleep in the library for a couple hours. "**Observe**."

**Switchblade** : it's a switchblade. It's an okay weapon when needed. M~MATK + 15  
>Durability 1012 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

**Leather Vest **: it's a leather vest. It makes you 10% more badass. And a adequate amour when needed. DEF + 10 Durability 10/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

**_[Cursed]_ Silver Ring**: sometimes things from the wizarding world fall through to the mundane side and cause havoc. This ring causes the user to act opposite of their personality. Sell price is low due to it being cursed. Class: Magic, Curse Lv Low. Sell Price: 15 gold.

10 gold: it's just 10 gold.

Taking another look at the ring decides to give it a try.

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel removed curse on **[Cursed]** Silver Ring._

_You was successful in removing the curse! LUK + 1_

"**Observe**."

**Silver Ring**: Its a normal silver ring now, that the curse has been removed. Class: Normal, Low Lv. Sell Price: 20 gold.

_'Why can't **Dispel** build up points till it succe-wait god damn it.'_

Bram smacked his forehead. "Stupidstupidstupid oh so stupid. Why didn't I think of this before!"

It was simple. Just because he couldn't succeed the first time doesn't mean he couldn't try, try, try again until he gets it. He really needs to raise his Wisdom points fast. This was just plain stupid.

_You have finally displayed wise thinking! WIS + 1 INT + 1_

Bram glares at the pop-up. "Stop laughing at my mistakes."

Pulling up his **Character Sheet**, he took a look at his status.

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove_**_ **[Baby Ability Bind].**_  
><strong>

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel was unable to remove **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

"**Dispel**."

_Dispel successfully removed **[Baby Ability Bind].**_

_You was successful in removing a Ability Status! LUK + 1_

_You have Completed **Dispel Galore!**_

_You have earned 20 MP Pots x 2_

Huh. He forgotten about that Quest. But the most important thing is that he can practice dispel on the house while they are sleeping.

But first grinding time.

"Dungeon Escape."

_You have escaped Normal Dungeon Neighborhood Bullies Easy._

* * *

><p>It really is for a good cause!<p>

_You have level up **Sneak**!_

_You have level up **Stealth**!_

It's not like several of them didn't deserve it.

_You have level up **Steal**!_

Besides it's all going towards the Help Keep Bram Free Funds.

_You have level up **Stealth**!_

Wait what is that?

Bram looked at the house again. It's Mrs. Figgs house. She the old cat lady that lives on Wisteria and staying with her makes him miserable. Which in Dursley's eyes makes a great babysitter when they dump him with her. Usually she never leaves the area but she did say that she will be visiting her relatives leaving him with no babysitter for the week.

And that is the reason why the Dursley's been kicking him out of the house all the time. But the interesting thing is what he got off the **Observe**.

**Arabella Figg's Home**: It's home to Mrs. Figgs, Squib and member of the Flying Turkey Club, The Order of the Phoniex, headed by the Great Beard Prick Albus Dumbledore.  
><strong>Status<strong>: Nobody's home except for the cats, several of them kneazles. **Magic Wards:** _Anti-Apparition, Anti-Disapparition, Harmful Intent, Anti-Dark Creature, Dark Magic Detector, Property Line._

He read the name again, Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Flashback : December 2, 1981 Potter Manor<p>

* * *

><p>Two babies lay on a cream colored rug playing with toys. One with curly reddish-brown hair, hazel eyes and chubby cheeks chew on the mouth toy watching his older twin. The black haired, green eyed baby with the dog shaped stuff toy.<p>

Lily Potter stares at her children worried about one's future. "Albus it's been two months! Maybe he just needs time to recover from the attack. We can always wait till the time for Hogwarts to know for sure."

"Now Lily you know what the healers said-"

"I don't give a damn what the healers say! Especially when both were at the center of the attack that any diagnostic spell is unreliable." Lily cuts off her husband. "Harry is not a squib!"

"Then why did the house elves say that Harry hardly have any magic? Albus is right that house elves have a better sense of magic than wizards. And he check it himself too just to make sure," James sighed.

"The results speak for themselves dear girl. Harry is a squib," Albus said giving her a look. "If he stays here, he will get jealous of his magical brother and grow to resent him. His brother Damien's is the Boy-Who-Lived and Damien should not be emotionally and mentally harmed by his hateful squib twin. Especially when it comes time for Voldemort's return."

Lily's face grew dark. "Harry will never do that!"

"It has happen. It's why most light families when they are able to send their children to the muggle world as soon as possible. They don't contact them unless one of their children show signs of magic," Albus explained. "Harry needs to be apart of the muggle world as soon as possible, to not grow up angry at others for having magic and not him."

"Lily sweetie is not the end of the world." James hugs her. "When Damien finally finish him for good, we can check up on him."

"Besides I know the perfect family to put him with. And there's someone in the area that I can count on to check up on him and his family. You do remember your sister Petunia?"

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p>Bram clenched his teeth. He remembers that three days later after being in terrible pain he was dropped off with the Dursley's and they never looked back. So this is his lackey.<p>

A slow sinister slide across his face. His eyes went cold as he case the place out. '_A Dungeon Create here as a practice run, before trying out the real thing.'_

_You have displayed wise planning! WIS + 1 INT + 1_

_Ding Ding Ding!_

_You have achieve the Gamer Perk: Wizar not Wizard!_

**Wizar not Wizard (1/3)**  
>Without Wisdom one cannot use their intelligence aka How Not to Make the Bad Choices or the Stupid Ones. You have the required 25 WIS. WIS +5 MP + 150<p>

"Oh now they tell me," Bram grumbled while inside he is dancing around going, _'I got a Gamer Perk! I got a Gamer Perk!' _This won't stop him for now.

_'Oh my god I got a Gamer Perk!'_

He knows what he's doing tomorrow. But first running.

_'I got a Gamer Perk! I got a Gamer Perk!'_

* * *

><p>Bram belly flopped to the ground to catch his breathe. <em>'Marathon Runners are bloody nuts!'<em> He thought. Everything hurts. He just want to lie down and don't move for anyone.

Maybe his daily goal is a little to much. He was only be able to complete #1 and #5.

**Daily Goals**

2.) STR Points : 5

3.) DEX Points : 5

4.) VT Points : 5

**Long Term Goals**

1.) Achieve Dispel Skill D

3.) Get rid of several ability status especially the [Malicious Soul Fragment]

4.) Dursley's Wards

5.) Finish Explore Little Whinging Quest.

But at least he cross off #2 one the list.

Yeah stick a fork in him, he is done.

* * *

><p>Shimei Kamiru: ...yeah. Part 1 Done. Shall be moving the Character Sheet to my Profile page. The Gamer Perks, Ability Status, Money, Equipped Items and Skill Page will stay.<p>

**Character Sheet**

Bram Kearn Chand Lv 5 Age 6  
>Title : Na  
>Guild : Na  
>HP :311 ()<br>MP : 855 ()  
>M~MATK : 288 ()<br>M~MGATK : 475 ()  
>MGDEF : 185 ()<br>SP : 15 ()  
>DEF : 215 ()<br>Acc : 10 () %  
>CH : 19 () %<p>

Character Stats  
>VT : 18 ()<br>INT : 37 ()  
>WIS : 30 ()<br>LUK : 19 ()  
>DEX : 5 ()<br>STR : 15 ()  
>SD : 10 ()<br>Ability Status :** [Child Abused]** Having been abused and neglected since abandoned by parents to the Dursley's INT - 50%. **[Malicious Soul Fragment]** Due to Malicious Soul Fragment Periodic Draining of 2 HP/MP Every Hour. **[Crazed Berserker]** Can cause the Gamer to lose themselves and lose all sanity until all enemies are dead. The Gamer also says nonsensical things or things man aren't made to know yet. +20% Attack Damage for 5 minutes.

Gamer Perks : **Wizar not Wizard (1/3)** WIS +5 MP + 150

Character Points : 34

Skill Points : 76

Money : 62 Gold.

**Equipped Items:**

**Blue Jeans**: These are regular jeans, but unlike Dudley's pants these at least fit you and cleaner and more durable. Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

**Green Long Sleeve**: This is a regular long sleeve, but unlike Dudley's shirts these at least fit you and cleaner and more durable. Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

**Black Trainers**: These are regular trainers, but unlike Dudley's trainers these at least fit you and cleaner and more durable. Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

**Low Lv Lock-picking kit**: It's a Low Lv kit. It lowers failure rate by 5% and increase lock picking speed by 5%. Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Low Lv

**Skills**

**Stomp**: Instead of fists use your feet. Gamer Stomp!

F= 10% Damage done to the enemy |MP Cost : 5

**Dispel** : Can dispels Magic Spells , Curses, and Area Effects.

F= Low Lv dispels on Spells and Curses |MP Cost : 5

E= Medium Lv dispels on spells and Curses. Low Lv Area Affect | MP Cost : 5

**Lock-picking:** Go forth and pick locks.  
>F= 65% Failure rate above F | Lock Pick Speed: 300 seconds | MP Cost: 10<br>E= 60% Failure rate above E | Lock Pick Speed: 300 seconds | MP Cost: 10  
>D= 55% Failure rate above D | Lock Pick Speed: 240 seconds | MP Cost: 15<p>

**Sneak**: Sneak by enemies and friends without getting caught. By sticking to shadows and darken areas makes escaping notice and sneaking by easier.  
>C= Passive SD +1 | Sneak attacks do 20% more damage with a bladed weapon |MP Cost : 15<p>

**Loot**: Learn the Loot Skill no more worries on picking up loot in dangerous spots.  
>F= Grab any kind of loot within 5 yards<br>E= Grab any kind of loot within 10 yards

**Stealth**: By Improving Stealth may your getting caught days be over.  
>C= You are 35% harder to detect when using Stealth related skills | Stealth related skills have 30% more attack damage when used.<p>

**Steal**: You little Theif, by going around thrifting like that you have earn this skill. This skill makes it easier to steal things without anyone noticing but it's depended on LUK and DEX. And when using Observe you can calculate how much it will sell in the black market and shady pawn shops.  
>C= 45% chance of being of being caught on related Steal Skills.<p>

**Danger Sense**: You can sense incoming danger or when your in danger.  
>F= Passive DEX +1 | Passive LUK + 1 | Can sense danger and react to it : 10 yards.<p>

**Smash**: Utilizing your fists Gamer Smash. Smash them all like the Hulk.  
>F= 10% Damage done to the enemy. MP Cost : 5<br>E= 15% Damage done to the enemy. MP Cost : 5  
>D= 20% Damage done to the enemy. MP Cost : 10<p>

**Physical Endurance**: Make your body tougher and less of a weakling.  
>F= Passive DEF + 5% increase.<br>E= Passive DEF +10% increase.  
>D= Passive DEF +15% increase.<p>

**Combat Mastery**: Fighting gives you experience and make you manly. Be versatile and you'll gain more powers than you can imagine.  
>F= Passive DEF + 5% | Passive HP + 5% | Passive M~MATK + 5%<br>E= Passive DEF +10% | Passive HP +10% | Passive M~MATK +10%  
>D= Passive DEF +15% | Passive HP +15% | Passive M~MATK +15%<p>

**Empty Handed Combat Mastery**: Once a upon a time men did not settle disputes with guns or knives oh no! Men back then settled with their fists.  
>F= Passive STR + 2 | Passive VT + 2<br>E= Passive STR + 1 | Passive VT + 1  
>D= Passive STR + 1 | Passive VT + 1<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story and The Being, Jack Hood, and Old Man Lorry.

Shimei Kamiru: Well you guys voted so the Dursleys shall be cursed. Now I have to decide whether it is by a pissed off Lily or the other ideas my muses are giving out. I still can't believe that Lily changed on me like that, she was supposed to go along with what the headmaster says and instead I get a picture of her yelling "You want to do WHAT to my BABIES?!". Run Dumbledore run. Lastly-blame my goddamn muses for the fucking ideas- you guys have an option on the result of a special event that will happen aka the Ability/Super Power Lottery! Go Vote on my page you have a week.

if you have a more interesting option review!

* * *

><p>Raven and Xaos Ch.8 : Boss Battles of Little Whinging Pt 2<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing Bram did after being kicked out of the house was to get the slime boss battle out of the way.<p>

It was not a fun time.

Not at all.

You have level up Combat Mastery!

You have level up Physical Endurance!

You have level up Smash!

You have level up Danger Sense!

You have level up Dagger Combat Mastery!

You have level up One Handed Combat Mastery!

Congratulations you have level up!

Bram closed everything away. He had looked into his inventory about the loot he gained yesterday and it was interesting to say the least.

50 HP Pots x 5: This is a Health Potion that is able to restore 50 points in the health bar. Sell Price: 10 Gold.

50 MP Pots x 5: This is a Mana Potion that is able to restore 50 points in the Mana Price: 15 Gold.

The MP Pots came in handy when fighting the slimes and their damn ability status. It's not fucking fair that the slimes have fucking physical damage reduction abilities. It's really not. It took way too long to finish that boss battle and the payout was almost worth it.

Antidote Potion x 3: A Low Lv Antidote Potion. It stops the poisons effects and recovers 20 points in the health bar cause by the poison. Sell Price: 6 Gold.

Bandages x 5: Bandages are used to patch up wounds, can only be used with the First Aid Price: 1 Silver.

Let him revise that statement this made it worth it.

Full Recovery Potion x 3: This restores all wounds, health, mana and cures from Low Lv poisons. Sell Price: 45 Gold.

Bram exited out of everything and the dungeon wonders what to do next-wait no he does knows what to do next.

'Dungeon Create: Empty.'

You have entered Empty Dungeon Little Whinging.

He used the Lock Pick Skill to get into the lackey's house. The house still looks as hideous as he remembers it. Same headache inducing color scheme and smell. He can't wait to leave all of this behind him but first…

"Dispel."

Dispel successfully removed Harmful Intent Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Anti-Apparition Ward

Dispel was unable to remove Anti-Disapparition Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Anti-Dark Creature Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Dark Magic Detector Ward.

Dispel was unable to removeProperty Line Ward.

You were successful in removing a Ward! LUK+ 1

You broke a Ward! You learned the Ward Breaker Mastery Skill!

Ward Breaker Mastery: Smash or Break wards. And if skill enough slip into wards too!

F= 5% increase in breaking wards.

"Dispel."

Dispel was unable to remove Anti-Apparition Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Anti-Disapparition Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Anti-Dark Creature Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Dark Magic Detector Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Property Line Ward.

Bram glared at the messages, "Dispel."

Dispel was unable to remove Anti-Apparition Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Anti-Disapparition Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Anti-Dark Creature Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Dark Magic Detector Ward.

Dispel was unable to remove Property Line Ward.

"I SAY DISPEL GODDAMNIT!"

Dispel successfully removed Anti-Apparition Ward.

Dispel successfully removed Anti-Disapparition Ward

Dispel successfully removed Anti-Dark Creature Ward

Dispel successfully removed Dark Magic Detector Ward

Dispel successfully removed Property Line Ward.

You were successful in removing the Wards! LUK + 5

You have level up Ward Breaker Mastery!

You have level up Dispel!

"HA!"

Bram did his happy dance. He can now collapse the wards on the Dursley's Home and get the hell out when he finishes the tutorial. For there's no way in hell he's staying with them.

Bram making sure to not get caught, when he collapses the lackey's wards for real, looks around the house. Luckily for him he was looking at the bookshelf when he used Observe.

The Theory Behind the Repair Charm: This a skill book on the Reparo spell. This skill magically repairs objects.

The Theory Behind the Cleaning Charm: This is a skill book on the Scourgify spell. This skill magically cleans an object.

Warning taking this book off the shelves will collapse the Dungeon. Do you still wish to remove The Theory Behind the Repair Charm?

Y/N

Bram hit 'No'. He does not want to know what happens when you collapse a Dungeon, but it probably will trigger the wards and he doesn't want that to happen. 'Dungeon Escape.'

You have escaped Empty Dungeon Little Whinging.

You illegally entered Arabella Figg's Home.

The kneazles has spotted you

The kneazles used Dungeon Barrier: Cat Arena!

You have been forcefully entered in Dungeon Cat Arena! Annoyed Kneazles and Rabid Kneazles are in the dungeon.

"WHAT?!" Bram yelled. The arena surrounds him with large circular walls, the field was grassy and there was nothing but cats around him filling his sight with their labels.

Annoyed KneazleLv 5

HP 80 MP 15

Rabid KneazleLv 8

HP 100 MP 18

"Observe."

Annoyed Kneazle: This is a magical cat that is annoyed at its nap time is being irrupted by two legged servant like beings.

Status: [Nine Lives] Allows holder to come back to life nine times instantly.

Rabid Kneazle: This cat is rabid as in permanent berserker mode. Watch out for its scratches or you'll be in for some quality pain time.

Status: [Nine Lives] Allows holder to come back to life nine times instantly. [Rabid Berserker] causes to disregard any care for its life or others, + 10% Attack Damage. [Rabies] can infect enemy through bite or scratch with rabies, causing -10 HP damage every 5 seconds.

"Aw Hell," Bram groaned causing every cat in the vicinity to turn to his direction.

Swarm Mode Active.

"FUCK!"

-LineBreak-FnF hates IPads-

You have level up Slash!

You have Survived Swarm mode! Marking Good.

You have earned 125 Exp.

You have gained 32 gold.

Congratulations you have level up!

Due to all your desperate dodging, you have increased your flexibility! DEX + 3

"Fuck you all so very much," Bram panted. Those kneazles did not play around at all and killing them was such bloody work. That ability [Nine Lives] was fucking broken he swears to L.C.; He continues to curse the Universe for Swarm Mode with cats that had nine bloody lives. The Rabid Kneazles were the worst of all with that fucking [Rabies]status.

Bram was getting ready for the Universe, that bitch, to screw him over for entertainment again when he heard a loud crack echo around the arena. And with it the ground shook with rapid sky shattering screams for one big bang.

"MEOWRAWRRRRRRR!"

Bram fell over. In front of him appeared a huge, and by huge he means bigger than a lorry, scarred up cat with brown stripped fur, a mangled ear and an angry looking scar down its left eye. It peeled back sharp white teeth in a ferocious snarl.

And of course the Universe mocking at his troubles.

Boss Battle! Welcome to the Cat Arena where Mangy the Mangled Cat rules all. Mangy takes no prisoners ladies and gentlemen so duck, drop and ROLL!

Mangy the Mangled Cat Lv 10

Alpha Kneazle

HP 225 MP 40

"Observe!"

Mangy the Mangled Cat:This is a magical cat who survived dark wizards, werewolves and little girls' tea parties. He has no fear, gives no quarter, and will fuck up your day because he can and because you're stupid enough to present yourself as a target. Opps?

Status:[Nine Lives] Allows holder to come back to life nine times instantly. [Pack Alpha]Allows user to increase Attack Damage for every related species to the user in a pack by 25%.

"Bloody Hell."

"HISSSSSS."

Mangy the Mangled Cat used Rip Claw

The attack happened so fast, one minute he was standing there the next he was snapped back a couple feet away with gorges in the ground in front of him.

You lose 50 HP.

Fuck.

Watching the goddamn cat, it sneered at him and let lose a goddamn roar that shook his bones and cause a hell of shiver to down his spine.

Mangy the Mangled Cat used Call of Pack

Bram paled as cats started to crawl out of the woodwork, each one with a [Nine Lives] ability status. Then he remembers what [Pack Alpha] does, increasing Attack Damage by 25%. Fuck him.

Swarm Mode Active.

"I hate you all," he yells as he dodged the incoming cats.

Mangy the Mangled Cat used Rip Claw

He rolled sideways as fast as he can in front of the other cats. That attack took out a good amount of the cats but they came back thanks to [Nine Lives]. This sucked so much; he is going to hate kneazles or cats for that matter for life.

Bram ran to the other side to cut off the cats head. "Slash!" Ducking and weaving under the cats trying to ambush him he caught one off guard "Smash," he said forgetting he is using the switchblade.

The cat died. The cat actually died, holy shit. He can actually use smash while using the switchblade. He can actually picture how this is going to go with him now able to use a blade with smash. There's 25 of them all with [Nine Lives], if he can continue dodging while using Mangy's Rip Claw to kill several of their lives he can survive long enough to attack the boss.

You have displayed wise planning! WIS + 1 INT + 1

Gripping the blade Bram grinned at the message. He can do this.

-LineBreak-FnF hates IPads-

You have level up Slash!

You have level up Danger Sense!

You have level up Dagger Combat Mastery!

You have level up One Handed Combat Mastery!

You have Survived Swarm mode! Marking Good.

You have earned 125 Exp.

Due to all your crazy dodging skills, you have increased your flexibility! DEX + 3

Bram grinned at the destruction all around him, the field is heavy scared with deep gorges on the ground and the walls. But he did it. It took a lot of timing and he nearly died, thank you HP Pots, but he did. Now it's time to kill that damn cat.

He watched as the boss slowly circled him,"Observe."

Mangy the Mangled Cat Lv 10

Alpha Kneazle

HP 225 MP 15

Bram smirked. "Here kitty kitty," he cooed mockingly. "Who's the ugly kitty."

Mangy the Mangled Cat snarled at the two legged servant being mocking him. He will show them. "Mewrawrrrr!"

Mangy the Mangled Cat used Rip Claw

Bram twisted his body to slide to pass through the gap of the attack and ran towards the cat. He dodge the wipe to his head and rolled under to score a hit to the cat's legs. The roar of anger tells him how much damage it took.

Mangy the Mangled Cat used Barrage Claws

The cat glow with red crackling energy before launching itself at him sending claw scratches of red energy at him. Thanks to the increase of DEX points it was easier to dodge the damn things., so when it was just upon him he used Smash, snapping its head back. Dazing the cat for a minute, allowing him to do a quick check.

Mangy the Mangled Cat Lv 10

Alpha Kneazle

HP 175 MP 5

Bram did not wait for it to get its bearings back and quickly attack it. Hitting its underbelly with Slash.

You have defeated Mangy the Mangled Cat. Mangy the Mangled Cat ability [Nine Lives] brought him back!

"Oh fuck no, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash!" He yelled as soon as it was brought back. He cut every leg as fast as possible. "Smash."

"Mewrawrr!"

"Slash!" Bram caught the cat in the neck.

Critical Hit!

You have defeated Mangy the Mangled Cat. Mangy the Mangled Cat ability [Nine Lives] brought him back!

"Smash, Slash, Smash, Slash and Smash!"

"Mewraar!"

Mangy the Mangled Cat used Barrage Claws

"Oh fuck it, Slash!" Bram said as he cut its eye, the drawback was him getting clawed up.

You lose 60 HP

"Smash!"

Critical Hit!

"Slash!"

Critical Hit!

You have defeated Mangy the Mangled Cat. Mangy the Mangled Cat ability [Nine Lives] brought him back!

"This is why I hate that damn ability!"

-LineBreak-FnF hates IPads-Like Seriously-

You have level up Slash!

You have level up Danger Sense!

You have level up Dagger Combat Mastery!

You have level up One Handed Combat Mastery!

You have defeated Mangy the Mangled Cat.

You have earned 125 Exp.

You have gained 50 gold.

Due to all the death defying stunts you pulled LUK + 3

Due to all the running, jumping, dodging and fighting you done, you worked out! STR + 3

Due to all the running done to survive SD + 2 VT + 2

You have Completed Boss Battles of Little Whinging.

Bram panted as he comes down from killing that damn cat. He really hates that goddamn ability it's broken as hell. The Universe better be paying him back for this.

Taking deep breathes, he slowly relaxes. Still pissed as hell but better Bram observe his loot.

Cat Claws: Made into the shape of claws this dagger class weapon is perfect for assassinations and sneak attacks. M~MATK + 25; DEX + 5 STR + 5; Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

Unknown Potion: This is an unknown potion. You never know what might happen when you drink this.

Kneazle Eyes Potion: Kneazles as you know are similar to cats but the diference between them is the uncanny magic ability to spot suspicious and distrustful people. It's up to you to discern the lies from truth, and the truth from the lies.

"Bloody hell I hit the Jackpot!"

-LineBreak-FnF hates IPads-So so Badly-

ShimeiKamiru: The Fuckery of FnF. I'm thinking of making a couple of skills that the amount of effort put in gives out a great payout at higher levels. Bram will be cursing me before thanking me by the time Hogwarts comes around.

Equipped Items:

First Equip

Blue Jeans: These are regular jeans, but unlike Dudley's pants these at least fit you and cleaner and more durable. Durability 7/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

Green Long Sleeve: This is a regular long sleeve, but unlike Dudley's shirts these at least fit you and cleaner and more durable. Durability 7/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

Black Trainers: These are regular trainers, but unlike Dudley's trainers these at least fit you and cleaner and more durable. Durability 7/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

Cat Claws: Made into the shape of claws this dagger class weapon is perfect for assassinations and sneak attacks. M~MATK + 25; DEX + 5 STR + 5; Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

Leather Vest: it's a leather vest. It makes you 10% more badass. And a adequate amour when needed. DEF + 10 Durability 7/12 Class: Normal, Lv Low.

Secondary Equip

Low Lv Lock-picking kit: It's a Low Lv kit. It lowers failure rate by 5% and increase lock picking speed by 5%. Durability 12/12 Class: Normal, Low Lv

Skills

Combat Mastery: Fighting gives you experience and make you manly. Be versatile and you'll gain more powers than you can imagine.

C= Passive DEF + 25% | Passive HP + 25% | Passive M~MATK + 25%

Physical Endurance: Make your body tougher and less of a weakling.

C= Passive DEF + 25% increase.

Smash: Utilizing your fists Gamer Smash. Smash them all like the Hulk.

C= 30% Damage done to the enemy. MP Cost: 15

Danger Sense: You can sense incoming danger or when you're in danger.

C= Passive DEX +2 | Passive LUK + 2 | can sense danger and react to it: 30 yards.

Dagger Combat Mastery: Make fighting with knifes, blades and daggers easier.

C= Passive DEX +2 | +2% Attack Damage with knife, blades, and daggers.

One Handed Combat Mastery: Gain mastery over any one-handed weapon.

C= Passive DEX +2 | Passive STR +1

Ward Breaker Mastery: Smash or Break wards. And if skill enough slip into wards too!

F= 5% increase in breaking wards.

E= 10% increase in breaking wards.

Dispel: Can dispel Magic Spells, Curses, and Area Effects

F= Low Lv dispels on Spells and Curses |MP Cost: 5

E=Medium Lv dispels on Spells and Curses. Low Lv Area Effects |MP Cost: 5

D= Hard Lv dispels on Spells and Curses. Medium Lv Area Effects |MP Cost: 10

Slash: You hack and cut it until you learn Slash! *Requirement: Have a bladed weapon on hand.*

C= +5% Attack Damage for every 5 CS point in Str/Dex | MP Cost : 15


End file.
